<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The seven colours of the rainbow by Blackrove19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017350">The seven colours of the rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrove19/pseuds/Blackrove19'>Blackrove19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrove19/pseuds/Blackrove19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our story starts on September 1st 1991, on a gleaming red steam-engine train bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Highlands of Scotland. From the forty students starting their first year, seven children never made it. Seven children, who had most definitely boarded the train and had been accounted for at the beginning, never made it to school. Somehow, in the eight hours that it took for the train to make the trip from London, England to Hogsmead, Scotland, seven eleven year old children disappeared without a trace or a word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Not for the moment, Not until they are 14.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here are the first three chapters. Tell me what you think and how you think it should go on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 – Prologue</strong>
</p>
<p>            Our story starts on September 1<sup>st</sup> 1991, on a gleaming red steam-engine train bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Highlands of Scotland. From the forty students starting their first year, seven children never made it. Seven children, who had most definitely boarded the train and had been accounted for at the beginning, never made it to school. Somehow, in the eight hours that it took for the train to make the trip from London, England to Hogsmead, Scotland, seven eleven year old children disappeared without a trace or a word.</p>
<p>            Seven magical children, six boys, five purebloods, four future Gryffindors, three furture Slytherins, two children raised in the non-magical world, and one little girl. All of them disappeared from a moving train filled to the brim with students, prefects and two professors placed there for exactly that reason. Yet, no one knew how, when or why those specific children disappeared. Many theories and speculations abounded as to their vanishing act.</p>
<p>            Some believed that it was a political attack; after all three students had been heirs to very wealthy and important families. However, why would children, belonging to families on opposite spectrum of political parties, be taken? If one party was responsible, then why steal children from your own allies? It made no sense! Perhaps, it was someone from the third party who had done it in an attempt to cause damage to his opponents and gain some power. That made even less sense since one of the students taken had family in that third party. So they were just as much victims here. Besides, who said the children had been kidnapped? They could have simply left the train…</p>
<p>            Which was why the law enforcement officers decided to check along the train tracks to see if there was any sign of the children. Even if that sign was a body. After all, a grown man in peak condition would have died if he had jumped or fallen off the train at the speed it went by. So for children to fall or jump… There was no chance of survival; unless with extremely powerful accidental magic. To the relief of everyone, no body was found along the route, but there was also no lead. So the search continued.</p>
<p>            At one point, they decided to check the children home to see if maybe they could find a clue as to what happened. Perhaps the child was coerced, tricked or manipulated into something by someone and they left the train or were kidnapped. Perhaps they received a gift from a “friend” and the gift was a porkey to spirit them away for some reason. It did not matter how the parents felt about this; the Aurors were going to make their way in, they were going to check every room and there was nothing anyone could do about it. What yield from their investigations were not always good.</p>
<p>            To start with, Blaise Zabini, son of the infamous Black Widow, Belladonna Zabini, née Pattrilo, and of Eduardo Zabini, her first husband, and the only one she never killed, but divorced instead. His father was an Italian Lord and was currently living in Italy. The man cared deeply for his son, but the nature of his work did not allow for a child. As such, it was with his mother that Blaise lived, but his mother had the unfortunate habit of marrying men who simply hated her son. Especially, her current husband. Verbal and emotional abuse were the man’s way of telling the young boy what he really thought of him. Even going so far as to threaten to sell him off to a muggle human traffic ring, just to get rid of Blaise. The young boy had become an anxious recluse who refused to be in the same room as his stepfather. Belladonna had nearly killed her husband on the stop once she had found out. He had convinced her that her son was simply acting out and she had believed him at her own son’s expanse. She hated herself for it and became convinced her son had ran away because of it. Eduardo for his part used all of his contacts and favours to find his little boy. He would never forgive Belladonna for this and swore he would fight for custody. Screw his job! He had already done so much damage by putting work above family. Well no more!</p>
<p>            Then, it was the Weasleys. The aurors could feel the guilt from the edge of the property wards. The family was in tears and guilt ridden. The two oldest had come as soon as they could; their supervisors empathised with them. They were there to help their parents and younger siblings through this awful time. The last to have seen little Ronald Weasley had been his older twin brothers who could not be pried apart from one another as guilt consumed them. They could not let go of the fact that the last thing they had told their younger brother was that he was going to be eaten up by a troll. It had been a harmless prank about the Sorting, but that was the last thing their brother ever heard from them. No encouragement or comforting from them, just a lie about being eaten by a troll. Arthur also felt similar guilt as his twin sons; the last thing he had told his son before his departure for school had been that he was late and did not have time. Did not have time to say a few words. Did not have time to wish him goodbye. Did not have time to see his youngest son leave for Hogwarts, something he had done for everyone one of his children before. Percy was convinced that had he been a better brother, had he not just dumped his brother off on the twins, had he bothered to check up on him… Percy had been chosen as prefect that year and had wanted to show off and impress that pretty Ravenclaw girl he liked, not look after his baby brother. He was a teenager and it was normal for him to be with his friends, but those excuses sounded hollow to him. He had failed as a brother, a prefect and a Weasley. Ginny had nothing to feel guilt about, but she did not appreciate it when the aurors commented on how she seemed to have everything new and Ron barely had anything not his own. She was the only girl and the youngest; she deserved it all. Molly, on the other hand, had sat in front of the family clock and watched over her Ronny’s spoon. It kept spinning everywhere, never in one place. She just kept staring and hoping for her youngest.</p>
<p>            When the aurors made their way to the Granger’s house, they found something unusual. For muggles, they had many magical books. Sure, their kid was a muggleborn who had been discovered the magical world on her eleventh birthday over a year ago, but what were they doing with all these old and very rare books. Grangers honestly replied that their daughter had bought them through owl post from a second hand bookstore. They had no idea what constituted a very rare book, so they never questioned the titles. They are muggles. They do not know anything about magic. Aside from this, their home was the best of the seven missing children. The couple were loving, doting and encouraging parents who spent more time harassing the aurors about any leads for their daughter then caring about property. They were willing to fund the Department if need be. They just wanted their baby girl back or at least some information.</p>
<p>            Longbottom Manor was up next. Any auror going in; came out ready for murder. For years, rumors ran wild about how the Longbottom heir was practically a squib. It had broken the hearts of many of Frank and Alice’s old colleagues. They remembered them and could not believed that such a fate a befallen their only child. Well, three minutes with Augusta and Algernon and they knew why the kid was squib. With a grandmother who constantly belittled you, sapped away your confidence, always told you that you were nothing like your father and that you were an embarrassment, only the strongest will would not be broken. Add to the fact that the foul woman’s brother kept on putting her own grandson into dangerous and deadly situations… How had the child not died yet? Throwing him in the sea after making sure he never knew how to swim. Throwing him out of the tallest tower. Leaving him all alone in the forest for two weeks. All to make his magic appear faster and stronger? The boy had introverted magic! It meant that his magic was more passive and less likely to be flashy. The child was extremely powerful, but his grandmother and granduncle had stunted his growth as a wizard. Fortunately, Algernon was immediately arrested for child endangerment; while Augusta was going to be carefully watched from now on.</p>
<p>            Theodore Nott was the second worst home they had ever seen. The poor boy had been beaten, tortured and neglected by his father and the rest of his family. Apparently, not being the heir or the spare meant that your life did not mean much and were only alive at the pleasure of your elders. Lord Nott immediately lost custody of his third and youngest son, and was arrested along with his eldest son for torturing Theodore with the Crutiatus Curse. Lady Nott lost custody as well but was not punished, as she was just as much a victim as her son. Her husband had taken her wand from her and she had often times taken “punishments” in place of her youngest. The spare… well, he never participated in anything, but never raised the alarm either. Not because he feared for his life or that no one would believe him over his father, he just did not care for anyone else but himself. The young man was diagnosed as a narcissist with sociopathic tendencies. So, Theodore was not going back to his family when he was found; even if he was now the heir after his brother. His mother quickly left her second son and simply disappeared. She had left everything she had to Theodore and pleaded with him, through a letter at Gringotts, to take up her maiden name to save himself from the curse that was the Nott family.</p>
<p>            Aside from an absentee father, an overprotective and spoiling mother and some questionable artefacts around the house. Draco Malfoy had nothing to run away from. Like Hermione Granger, the muggleborn, he was loved by his parents and was treated properly. His father was not as present as he could be, but the man was a politician and worked hard. He was still present when it counted; he just did not spend a lot of time with his son. He had a godfather who came to visit almost every weekend and taught him potions in the person of Professor Severus Snape. He had his maternal grandparents present in his life; his paternal grandmother came to visit every other week. Sure, the kid was spoiled and arrogant, but he had one of the most stable and caring family. Lucius all but harassed the Department and the Minister to find his son; while Narcissa was at St-Mungoes every day to make sure that, her son had not been sent there. Severus kept them updated on what he knew and his grandparents were calling in favours, giving out bribes and blackmailing all who they could to find him. For all their cold and aloof attitudes, the Malfoy truly loved one another.</p>
<p>            Then came the Dursley… It took twenty minutes at most, before the Dursleys were arrested for child abuse, neglect and for hate crime. The muggle police force were not slackers when it came to child endangerment. As it turned out, Harry had sent pictures and proof of the Dursleys treatment to the police on the morning of September first. They were arrested, tried and imprisoned long before the magicals ever arrived. Once the Ministry and the Daily Prophet found out about the whole situation, Dumbledore was practically crucified by the public for his role in poor Harry Potter’s plight. He barely held onto his seat as Headmaster of Hogwarts; he had to let go of everything else, including the guardianship of the Saviour. The Headmaster tried to have the Weasleys adopt little Harry, but with everything going on… Well, it was best to wait for a while.</p>
<p>            Days passed slowly and anxiously. Still no news about the seven missing children. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and after six months with no new leads, the authorities had no choice but to abandon the case. What more could they possibly do? Nothing was turning up! Gringotts had told them that every child was still alive and that should any of them die, they would be informed of their location. However, until then…</p>
<p>            It would not be until the 3<sup>rd</sup> of May 1992 that the parents would receive a clue about their children. Only because one of them performed underage magic… in Florence, Italy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finally back home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2 – Finally back home</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Molly Weasley was sitting in Healer Andromeda Tonks’s office, along with the parents or guardians of the missing children. Their children had been found and had been immediately brought to St-Mungoes. They had only been informed a few hours ago and were impatient to see their children. After eight months of waiting for any sign or clue as to what had happened to their children, waiting any longer without any news was pure torture. Their children had been found, brought back home and were in need of their parents. So why were they sitting here instead of being with their children?</p><p> They were told that the Minister had to be here as well as a whole lot of other people who had no reason to. They could understand the necessity for Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE and Lorraine Jenkins, the head of the Magical Child Wellfare. It was their job to be there and see to it that the children were safe with their families, but the Minister? What the hell? He was only allowed here because of the publicity and for Harry Potter’s custody. It was insulting to them and improper as hell. Making a circus of their situation. Worse yet, that glory hounds were late.</p><p>Healer Andromeda Tonks entered the room, sat down at her desk and informed the gathered parents that she was starting this meeting. If the Minister wanted to be present, then he should have been here on time. No one was going to contest that decision.</p><p>            “Now, before I start, if at any time you do not understand what I am saying, please tell me, so I can better explain myself. The least amount of misunderstanding, the better for everyone. We found your children in Florence, Italy. The Italian Ministry, who immediately sent them to their hospital to make sure they received medical help, found them. They were found bloodied and hurt, but they will all survive and there is no long-lasting injuries. Once their conditions were stable, the Ministry was able to repatriate them back to England. We checked them over and our scans showed that the Italian reports to be exact. All we need now is time for them to recuperate and to wake up.”</p><p>Everyone sighed in relief at the news. Their children were safe and will soon leave to be back home with their families. Narcissa asked when they could see their children and bring them back home. Unfortunately, it would not be before a while. Tests had to be performed and since the children had not woken up, they did not know the extent of their injuries mentally or emotionally. They could not release ANY child without making sure that the experience did not leave lasting effect on their mental health or capabilities.</p><p>            “Your children are safe. Their lives are not in danger. However, whatever happened to them left some traces. They are not the children you knew a year ago. They have changed physically and it’s pretty obvious that they changed mentally as well. They are not the same as the children you knew. You have to know this and be prepared as much as you could. Everyone will need some time to adjust to this new situation.” Warned Healer Tonks with a calm and professional voice.</p><p>The news was received with apprehension and worry. What did she mean by physically changed? Where they now handicapped? Amputees? Disfigured? What did she mean? Would they be able to have a normal life, despite what they have been through?</p><p>            “Your children are no longer wizards, they are hedgewizards.” She said with finality.</p><p>An oppressive silence fell upon the gathered group, desperately trying to register what had been said to them. Only the Grangers were ignorant of the meaning of the healer’s words, but a look at the others, they knew that it was bad. Mrs. Wealsey was almost on the verge of passing out! That woman had been a rock throughout this entire ordeal. They asked Healer Tonks for clarification. Hopefully, this will not be harmful to their daughter.</p><p>             “Hedgewizards are magicals that can’t use a wand, but have enough magic to be considered magical. Unlike squibs, who are people born of magical parents that can’t access their magic enough for them to even brew a potion. Some can’t even see something as simple as dementors; a creature that can be seen by anyone with a lick of magic. Your children can still perform magic, brew potions and use runes. They simply can’t use a wand.” Explained the woman, at the ready for any eventuality.</p><p>Andromeda was ready for shouting, denial, confrontations, violence, tears and many more things. She was not expecting for Lucius Malfoy asking her if there was any school in England to teach his son. Hedgewizards could inherit just like any other wizards. They had the same rights and privileges. They were not seen as disgraces in society, but as survivors. Hedgewizard were created when the wizard in question went through such intense danger and stressful situations that their magic was completely out of wack. The muggles would call it the Marie-Antoinette syndrome as a hedgewizard or witch’s hair turned snow white. All of them had some form of mental scar that would stay their whole life with them. Some even had complete personality changes. Young children growing up in warzone and child soldiers were susceptible to become hedgewizards.</p><p>The Granger, now having a better understanding of what had happened to their child, were in tears. Emma could no longer hold herself and started to sob quietly. Her husband pulled her close to him and held her tightly against him; as if afraid of losing her. Or perhaps, to simply have an anchor to reality; the room had started to shrink upon itself for a moment. Maybe it was just him, but with magic, who knew?</p><p>            “If you feel up to it, I could lead you to your children’s rooms. The healers believed they will wake up soon enough.”</p><p>Everyone got up, ready to follow Andromeda to their children. As the healer opened the door, there stood the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Jared Nott, the new Lord Nott, with big smiles on their faces. They apologised for the delay, but now that they were here, why not start the meeting. Faster than anyone else, Healer Andromeda sharply told the two men that the meeting had been scheduled for a specific hour and that since they could not be bothered to show up in time, she had started the meeting without them with the parents who actually cared enough for their kids to arrive on time. She flagged her assistant and ordered her to show the parents in her office to the room of their respective child and to have refreshments delivered for them.</p><p>The parents left the room without even a single glance in the direction of the three males. Once gone, Healer Tonks told them to sit their asses down and to keep their mouths shut. She will not tolerate anyone interrupting her; regardless on nobility title or position in the Ministry or school. Her unforgiving tone clearly showed that she would not suffer arguments of any kinds. Chastised and humiliated, the two men sat down and prepared for the longest hour of reprimand they had ever been through in their lives.</p><p>The first child visited was Neville Longbottom. Gone was the baby-fat, the blond hair and the crooked teeth, now Neville looked slimmer with a fit body for a pre-teen. His head lolling to one side as a bit of drool escaped his lips and a light snore came from him. Augusta was struck silly at how much she could see both her son and her daughter-in-law in her grandson. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly and quietly took the seat next to her grandson’s bed. She took his hand in hers, noticing the callouses on them and how frail her hand was compared to his. He had the hands of a working man. How Frank and Alice would have been proud of their son.</p><p>The Weasleys were next. Arthur had been the first in the room, as Molly simply could not keep herself from sobbing loudly. The very idea that one of her babies had to go through whatever is was that caused him such pain was almost too much for her. She wanted to rage, to burn, to cause so much destruction, to let the pain and the scream of rage inside her out. She did her best to compose herself. Her baby needed her, needed her to be there for him, to be strong and to protect him. She would punish the bastard who did this to her son. This she swore with her blood, her soul and magic.</p><p>Once in the room, the sight of her baby boy on that bed with his white hair and his constellation of freckles standing out more than ever was all she needed to push the rage to the side and let her instinct as a mother guide her. Honestly, did those mediwitches not know how to properly tuck a child in?</p><p>Lucius and Narcissa walked into the room with barely a single glance or word at the mediwitch. Not out of arrogance or disdain for her, but out of worry for their son. The woman did not take this slight personally; the parents were anxious and worried. It was understandable. Narcissa immediately took her place next to her child and began combing her finger through his hair. Almost as if she was trying to convince herself that, her baby boy was there. Lucius for his part, took his son’s hand and began to softly apologised. Why he did this? He did not know, but somehow, deep inside of him, the man needed to apologise and atone for past sins. For the sins committed towards his son or others, no one knew. He just kept on apologising and begging for his son’s forgiveness.</p><p>The Zabinis, despite their constant fighting in the last eight months, were subdued as their gaze fell upon their child. Both had in the memory of his birth resurfaced. He had been so small and weak. Prematured, the healers said. They were not even sure that he would make it through the night, yet he had prevailed. Since then, their son had grown stronger and stronger, until now… Now, he was too small again. Too young. Too fragile to be held. The fighting parents sat down in silence and watch over their son, praying with all their might that he would make it through the night. Just as they had done twelve years ago.</p><p>When Emma and Dan Granger entered the room where the magic-nurse had told them their daughter was resting, they honestly thought she was screwing with them for being non-magical. In the last eight months, they had been subjects to racial slurs, threats and mockery for not having magic and had been told on numerous occasions that their mudblood of a daughter was not as important as the poor pureblood boys and the saviour. They were almost convinced the woman was mocking them. This little girl looked nothing like their Hermione. Their Hermione had long, wild and bushy brown hair. Not a stylish, curly bob-hair-cut. Their daughter had slightly overlarge front teeth. This girl, from what they could tell, had perfectly white and straight teeth. Their little girl was a bookworm and disdained physical activities; yet, this girl clearly had muscles from intense training or from sport. Yet, she had Emma’s nose, cheekbones and chin; while Dan’s eyes, lips and ears. Perhaps this is what the good doctor Tonks meant when she said that Hermione had changed physically. If she changed this much on the physical side; then, how much had she changed mentally?</p><p>Once Healer Tonks had finished properly chewing out both Jared Nott and Minister Fudge, she led them to Harry’s and Theodore’s room. Since, the two boys were now without a guardian, both boys had been placed in the same room. They were officially the Ministry’s responsibility. While Jared Nott was not Theodore’s guardian, he was his brother and seeing him might be beneficial for his recovery, so they asked him (read ordered him) to come. Lorraine Jenkins and Amelia Bones accompanied Minister Fudge to visit Harry Potter. The only family that was found acceptable to take in Harry Potter had been the Bones, in particular Amelia Bones. She had a niece of the boy’s age and could help him adjust to the Wizarding World.</p><p>It had been in the Will of the Potters after the Wizengamot had unsealed it. In a few days, Sirius Black was going to have a trial to see if he had truly kill all those muggles. The Will had been clear that he had not been the secret keeper and that Pettigrew had betrayed them. If that was true, then the whole confrontation between the two men a decade ago would have to be revised and questioned. The Wizengamot had been adamant about it; regardless of what Fudge or Dumbledore said. However, the man had spent a decade in Azkaban. He was surprisingly sane, but still suffered some damages and was too unhealthy physically and mentally to take care of Harry if he was found innocent. This was why Amelia was taking Harry Potter in.</p><p>The woman had agreed to take in Theodore as well since his mother’s family had refused to even entertain the idea of dealing with him. Heartless bastards! Telling Lorraine Jenkins straight to her face that they did not want some dirty, rotten and evil dark child that would taint their precious Light children. Amelia had never thought that the Smiths could be so cruel. Arrogant, spoiled and pompous, yes. Cruel to an orphan and traumatised child… Well, they did sell their only sister to Nott to pay back a gambling debt that they could have afforded…</p><p>             “Now, Minister Fudge. I understand you wish to speak to Mr. Potter, but I am afraid that until we have verified his mental state, you will not be able to. It is out of our hands, it is the law. Only the guardians or family members of children can enter their room or speak with them until their release from St-Mungoes. No member of the Ministry can come in unless they have the approval of the Department of Magical Child Wellfare, and yes, this extends to the Minister in power. In fact, if anyone were to break the law and speak to a child without his or her guardian present, like say… Rita Skeeter or the Daily Prophet, then it would be well within the rights of said guardians to have the intruder arrested and sue any newspaper. Even if that person is a well-respected member of society or claims that it is for the Greater Good, my boy! Do you understand what I am saying? Sir.” Warned Lorraine Jenkins sternly as she looked directly into the portly man’s eyes, daring him to argue with her.</p><p>              “I… I understand. I will be informing everyone to stay away and the consequences of their actions should the law not be followed. Amelia, my dear. I do believe that a few aurors would not be too much to protect all seven children. I fear that if the press can’t get to Mr. Potter, they will harass the other families. The public will demand to know the latest news about this whole affair. What a mess! At least, we are one-step closer to understanding what happened. Parents don’t want to send their children on the Express anymore in fear of their children disappearing as well. Oh, the parchment work!” bemoaned the portly man before bidding a good day to the women and leaving for his office.</p><p>The three women rolled the eyes at the man. They knew that, while he would warn everyone, he would not be enforcing any of it. He would warn Dumbledore, Skeeter and the Daily Prophet, but they would not listen and try to see Harry. That was alright! The hospital had procedures to protect minors like this. A ward would be activated for the room of the child that refused entry for anyone over seventeen that was not keyed into the ward matrix. The ward even refused owls as they were redirected to the front desk or the child’s guardian as per the law. The law even made Anti-Animagus wards mandatory since the late 1700’s to prevent enemies of the child’s family to enter via such a way. Any word said in the room would sound like static for anyone trying to listen in by either spells, ward or just listening through the door or window. The windows were foggy and glazed over from the outside looking inside, but they did not obstruct the view of those inside the room. More than one Peeping Tom had been caught like this. The children would be secure. Even if the guardians allowed someone to come in, if they were not approved by the Director of the Hospital or the DLME, as in this case, they were not coming in. Period!</p><p>The women entered the room, sat down at the table in the corner of the room and began discussing the guardianship and requirements of adopting the two boys. Amelia was a bit anxious of adopting two traumatised kids, but she was not going to abandon them. Any other option for guardianship of either boys was simply out of the question. Harry only other possible guardian was Dowager Augusta Longbottom and she was under scrutiny for her treatment of her grandson. The Department of Magical Child Wellfare were already hesitant to release Neville into her care once more, so the Saviour himself was even worse. As for Theodore, it was her or Jared. The young man was 16 years old and was already raising numerous red flags. The boy had been emancipated with his Lordship and he did not waste a moment to abuse his privileges. He pulled himself out of Hogwarts, refused to hire tutors to help him, was out during the wee hours of the night, frequented brothel and seedy pubs and spent staggering amounts of money on frivolous things and gambling dents. Sure he was young and had freedom and just lost so much of his family, he was entitled to rebel a bit. However, the boy never inquired about his brother’s health and had to be physically dragged to the hospital in order for him to sign over the custody of his younger brother. He left right after and refuse to even see him. Saying that he did not need Theodore and that he was kicking him out of the succession line. The decision was made easy for Amelia Bones and immediately, she took him in as her ward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. They have woken up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3- They have woken up</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Slowly and gently, a young boy with a sea of freckles on his face woke up from his coma and groggily rubbed his eyes. After blinking a bit, his vision focused and he started looking around. White walls, lumpy mattress and cheap, but practical furniture told him that he was in some kind of hospital or clinic. To his right, he saw a plump redheaded woman in a strangely outdated dress knitting furiously. She seemed upset and nervous as her hands and bottom lips kept trembling.</p><p>            “He-hello?” he asked, unsure. His voice ruff from disuse.</p><p>The woman practically jumped out of her skin and turned to him with an expression of surprise. She slowly smiled at him, her eyes started to water and her trembling steadied. Her mouth opened and closed with no noise coming out, her emotions overwhelming her. She slowly placed her knitting next to her and slowly rose from her seat; she still could not speak as her emotions kept interfering.</p><p>            “Hello. Are you alright, ma’am? You look a bit upset. Is something wrong?” he asked politely and a bit wary. He did not know this woman and she seem on the verge of cryin</p><p>The woman looked confused for a second, before mustering the strength to introduce herself. Her name was Molly Weasley and she was his mother!!! Did he not remember? Did he feel alright? Did he want her to fetch the mediwitch? How was he feeling? How was his head? Questions after questions kept falling out as the woman began to grow increasingly nervous, before rushing out of the door and yelling for someone.</p><p>The boy just sat there confused and started looking everywhere for something to use as protection in case it was needed. He did not know this woman, nor what a mediwitch was. He was in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by people he did not know and had no idea what was going on. He could be in some illusion, trapped in some enemy base or worse. He did not know where the others were or if they were nearby. He knew they were alive. He could still feel the Guardian bond. His sky and fellow guardians were all fine, but he could not tell where exactly they were.</p><p>Panicking would do him no good, so the young boy took deep breath and focused as much as he could on his surroundings and keeping an eye on anyone coming in or out of the room. It would not do for him to slack off and be killed. He knows that he has to stay calm and in control of his emotion. Just like Pops had taught during his martial arts training. Taking deep breaths, the boy sat up straight and put on an expressionless mask. Not was not the time to get emotional and risk being knocked out for being a threat to his possible-captors or to himself.  </p><p>Soon, the redheaded woman rushed into the room, followed closely by some woman dressed in what looked like an old female doctor’s outfit from the First World War and a redheaded man with many freckles on his face and bright blue eyes. He looked familiar for some reason… Then, peeking through the door, another redhead was looking into the room. The little girl motioned to him to keep silent with one finger to her lips and he nodded discreetly. Perhaps, she was the redheaded couple’s daughter… Which, if the lady was right, could be his sister.</p><p>            “Hello, dear. My name is Healer Andromeda Tonks. You are in St-Mungoes hospital. Do you remember anything? Do you find any holes in your recent memories or any incoherence in your thought process?” asked the strange doctor with a calm and soothing voice. She seemed rather professional, it was strangely reassuring.</p><p>            “The last thing I remember was an explosion, fire, screaming and then everything went black. Are my friends alright? Where exactly am I in relation to Florence? I can’t be in Italy, you all speak English! Last I remember, I was near Florence in Italy for a meeting my adopted father had to attend with his colleagues. My friends were there as well and I… I… Are they alright? Did you find them?” asked the boy, worried.</p><p>The hour that followed was a long and exhausting one. Both parties had so many questions for the other and both parties had trouble believing what was said to them. Apparently, the boy was named Ronaldo, adopted son of Levi-A-Than. The man had found him eight years ago in the gutter in Paris, France. He had been raised by the man ever since. He had raised the boy as best as he could and had provided the best education money could by for his adopted son. Nothing was too expensive when it came to his son’s education.</p><p>According to the paternity test, Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly, were his biological parents. They had been looking for him for almost an entire year, hoping to understand what had happened. Not eight years. They even had pictures and souvenirs of his childhood to prove that they had raised Ronald, as they called him. Yet, Ronaldo, as Levi had named him, also had proof that Verde had raised him at the exact same dates. It was baffling. Until, Arthur realised that on one particular memory, a violent storm had hit a part of Spain and he had caused massive amounts of casualties, yet Ronaldo had been in Spain at the exact moment, the exact same place and nothing of the sort had ever happened. Arthur had a newspaper article and Ronaldo had a picture of him and his adopted father.</p><p>Immediately, an Unspeakable was called in. If Healer Tonks’s suspicions were proven true, then it would answer many of their questions. It would take a while, but the Unspeakable would be at St-Mungoes before the end of the next day. In the meanwhile, the entire Weasley brood were allowed to visit Ronaldo (as he liked to be called, but Ron as fine too), albeit, they had to be calm and not overwhelm their brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The next day…</em>
</p><p>Every child had awoken by the time the team of Unspeakable arrived with its equipment. It had taken quite some time to explain everything as the children kept asking questions and were not willing to trust a bunch of people they had never met before. Especially those that could do magic. Who knew what they could do with the information they got from the children. Every one of them kept asking to see their friends and would clam up when they were denied. Refusing to speak to their parents or healers and generally making things more complicated then necessary. At one point, Draco Malfoy had gotten so fed up by the adults refusal of seeing his friends that he had simply walked out and pushed past any who stood in his way (which was impressive, the child was obviously using accidental magic to push grown men out of his way). He proceeded to literally punch a hole into the wall, when he found out; he could not go through the door to see his friends.</p><p>His parents were horrified by his behaviour. They knew Draco could be very demanding and did not tolerate anyone or anything that stood in the way of his desires, but this was over the top. Especially when he kept Harry Potter in his arms and would growl like a beast if any adult came near them. Healer Tonks theorised that the children had been through a traumatizing event and that being together might make them feel safer and more open to questions. So, all the children were allowed into Harry and Theodore’s room; while made them happier, but no more inclined to answer questions.</p><p>None of them seemed all that upset about their white hair; simply shrugging and moving onto more important matters in their eyes. They all climbed into the messy-haired boy’s bed and all cuddled close to one another. This was particularly troublesome for the magicals since such behaviour was not the norm for them.</p><p>The Unspeakable had tried to use magic to pry one child at the time apart. This, however, resulted in massive injuries and screams… on the grown ups part. Beaten black and blue by the children when one of their own was being taken, the Unspeakable could not even enter the room anymore without being subjected to pure hatred and pain. The parents were just as pissed off and never held back to show their displeasure. It got so bad, that the hospital had to open rooms for the poor Unspeakables.</p><p>Finally, a freshly inducted Unspeakable had gotten the brilliant and genius idea of having the interviews and tests with all the children together. He reasoned that if the others saw the tests and that they were not harming their friend; the children would be calmer and less prone to breaking all of their bones. However, it was not all! What if, instead of treating the children like test subjects; they actually treated them like human beings? It is so crazy it might actually work!</p><p>            “Common sense isn’t your department’s strong suit, isn’t it? It took you that long to, finally, come up with the exact same things we have been telling you for over three hours.” Sarcastically pointed out Dan Granger with a deadpan tone</p><p>The Department of Mysteries second-in-command tried to get offended on behalf of his colleagues, but when a fourteenth Unspeakable went flying out of the room, the man had to concede. They did not know how to interact with children; let alone traumatized ones. He asked if the Weasley couple would come in with him, as their son was the first to wake up. The couple agreed and told the rest of their children to wait; much to their displeasure and protests.</p><p>As they entered, a pillow came straight at them with enough force that Sliver, the DoM’s second-in-command, ended up almost being knocked out. The pillow had been thrown by Harry Potter in the room and had his arm raised and ready to throw another one. Molly demanded that he put the pillow down and stop this horrid behaviour at once. A proper gentleman does not throw a pillow at people unless it was for self-defence; the man had done her no wrong, he did not deserve to be treated like this.</p><p>            “True, but he is in charge of those fools. It is his job to coordinate his men and direct them properly, as a right-hand man. He allowed the men under his command to be so weak, they got their behinds handed to them by children. Such incompetency deserve no pity. The pillow will remind him that the failures of his men are his as well.” The young man said with a shrug, the pillow still in hand.</p><p>The adults were not impressed and told him so, but the boy did not care. Instead of starting an argument with the pre-teen, he asked Zabini to come over so they could have the test done. Immediately, the children tensed. It took a good fifteen minutes to convinced them that they just wanted to make sure of their health, that the test would be done here and that they would not harm any one of them. The children were still sceptical, but were willing to try. If Blaise were to be hurt in any way, the man would find himself a head shorter. It was a bit disconcerting to be threatened by the Boy-Who-Lived in such a cold and hard tone.</p><p>The test lasted ten minutes and four rolls of parchment. Not once was Blaise forced to do anything he did not want. He was not hurt or manhandled. In fact, the man had not even touched the boy. It made them wondered why the others had been so ruff and downright violent with them. Neville had been even slapped across the face; thankfully, Blaise had healed it, but still…</p><p>One by one, the children made their way towards the Unspeakable when their respective parent or guardian entered the room. Every child showed the same results, four whole scrolls of parchment indicating the same thing with minute differences that was unique to each individual. Once done, the man told the parents, Healer Tonks and the children (he was not going to make enemies out of them) that the conclusion should be delivered by the end of the week. As he might still need further testing, he asked that the children stayed in St-Mungoes for the time being.</p><p>The parents sighed in relief, as their questions would finally be answered; while the children despaired at being confined to a hospital. To cheer up the younger generation, Eduardo Zabini offered to pay to have Italian food delivered for everyone. All the children had said that they had been raised in Italy, so he figured a bit of Italian food would make them more at ease. Arthur and Molly tried to object as they had all their children with them and the cost would be far too much. However, the man would not hear it as money was no issue for him and he wanted to make everyone happy. So, the Weasley’s reluctantly agreed and thanked the man for his generous offer.</p><p>Half an hour later, every child was seated with their parents or guardians at a table with a large plate of Italian food. Belladonna and Eduardo noticed that their son, who had always hated vegetables, seemed to disdain meat. Blaise was very fussy on what vegetables could be in his plate. Yet, his plate was filled with vegetable and some fish. Having been raised by a healer going by the name of Lussuria, Blaise had been raised to eat nothing but good and proper food. No greasy or fried food for him. Not that they would complain. It was always a battle to have him eat his green peas or his carrots.</p><p>The Weasleys were all staring at the youngest male. Before his disappearance, the best and kindest way to describe Ron’s table manners would be to compare them to that of a slumbering animal. He just wolfed down any food as if it was going to be taken from him or it was his last meal. Not particularly caring about his manners, Ron would just eat and eat and would often talk with his mouth full. Spittle would fly out of his mouth and you would often see him take food from his sibling’s plates if they had not cleaned out their plates. The new Ron was a quick eater, but he now had manners. He did not speak with his mouth full, did not place his elbows on the table, placed his fork and knife on the table gently before taking a sip of his drink and actually chewed his food!!! It was mind boggling for the Weasley family. Yet, no one was going to complain about it. No longer would sitting in front of Ron be a punishment for the one arriving last at the table. Phew!</p><p>Emma and Dan Granger had been raised in upper-middle-class families and had raised their daughter the same way. She had been taught proper manners and good etiquette; even if she sometimes forgot them when she got excited. However, neither of the two adults knew where or why their daughter had gotten such posh and elite manners worthy of an aristocrat. The way she held herself, spoked, walked and acted gave the Grangers the impression of speaking with a Lady of a Noble House. Hermione had said that Prince Gabriel Hohenzollern of Prussia, aka Belphegor, had raised her to be his heir to the throne. Yet, Prussia had stopped existing since the First World War, but apparently, that was not the case for its Royal Family. It was a bit strange, but they were not going to complain.</p><p>Augusta Longbottom, née Jones, had never tolerate foul manners. From her husband, from her children or from her grandson, she never allowed poor behaviour in her house. Her son had often fought against her on this, saying that she was too strict. She believe, quite the contrary, that poor manners showed that someone was shaming their family name. Which was why, Augusta had made sure to teach proper manners into her grandson and it was the one point on which he never disappointed her. However, she had not taught him the manners he was displaying. They were good manners and Neville was showed to be a proper gentleman. She had nothing against his behaviour, but it was not what she had taught him. It made her incredibly sad that teaching him etiquette was the only time she had ever been proud of her grandson, the only redeeming quality she had ever found in him. She felt awfully ashamed of her behaviour. Looking at her grandson, she could not help but be proud of the young man that he was. He had the confidence she had always wanted him to have. She mentally thanked this Squalo Superbi for all he had done for her grandson. He had changed, but she would not complain.</p><p>The Malfoys were going to thank the person who raised their son if they ever met them. The boy was polite and well mannered; but more importantly, their son was not complaining every minutes of every day. Oh, how peaceful! They loved their son and were overjoyed to have him back, but if there was one flaw in their son that they simply could not stand was Draco’s tendency to whine and complain about everything. They had spoiled him, that Narcissa and Lucius could agree on it and it was their fault. However, the boy constantly demanded and demanded to have what he wanted and if he did not, then the temper tantrum of hell would fall upon them. However, the young man before them was grateful for what he had and did not complain once. Not even when there was no other slice of this pizza dish that, he seem so fond of. This Dino Cavallone had done a wonderful job at raising their child and teaching him restraint that they had not been able to. It was such a pleasant change that they were not going to look a hippogryph in the mouth and complain.</p><p>Amelia Bones, on the other hand, was definitely going to complain about the manners of her charges. Oh, do not get her wrong! The boys had the manners of gentlemen, but their attitude… If Theodore were not trying to bleed her dry like a damn goblin, then Harry would throw his glass at the Unspeakables heads had dared to try to come into the room. She did not know who this Xanxus di Vongola or Mammon were, but if she ever met them, she would gladly have a few not so polite words about the way they had raised the two boys. They were not bad children; they just imitated the behaviour of the people that had raised them. Theodore had been taught finances and how to get as much as you could out of every knut you had, just like Mammon. Xanxus had been born and raised his entire childhood in the streets, he had developed a rather large vocabulary of insults, swear words and slang. Thankfully, cussing and throwing things at people he could not stand head were the only bad habits Harry had inherited from his adopted father. They were good kids, but they had bad habits. She was definitely going to complain to their fathers should she ever cross path with them.</p><p>Somewhere, Xanxus and Mammon felt a shiver run down their spine. Not the kind that said people had walked on your grave. No. It was much scarier than that. It was a shiver that warned them that a woman was pissed with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Space and time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. Now, I am currently thinking about the kids houses. Any ideas?<br/>In the next chapter, We see more of the children's interactions with their families and how they adjust to it all. Byakuran comes back with news and Dumbledore makes his first move.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 – Space and time</p><p>Sliver, the Department of Mysteries second-in-command, stood before his superior with his mask on him. The man, Croaker, had not been best pleased when he had been given the report of the visit at St-Mungoes. He had berated and screamed at his men for being so unprofessional towards traumatized children. Many had been fired for their behaviour, no more so than Zink; the man had raised his hand on a child! This was completely unacceptable and while he could understand that, they were excited about the possibilities of the investigation and frustrated by the lack of cooperation from the children, this was no way to behave. They represented the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain! Bad enough they got their asses kicked by twelve year olds. Croaker had demanded that the entire department go through physical training once more, as clearly, they were not up to par.</p><p>Croaker, the Department of Mysterie’s Head, had seen many weird, strange and mind-blowing things and events in his life. Secrets and lies were part of his daily life. He was used to it, but this… He knew of the Multiverse and of the experiments conducted by his predecessors and colleagues across the world. At least, once every decade, someone travelled from a different dimension into theirs and the Unspeakables were tasked with making sure that the transdimentional visitor did not stand out or reveal the truth. Usually, it was easy. Usually, they dealt with adults and the occasional Millefior, a family who had the power to jump through dimensions. Usually, they did not have to deal with seven children who had been taken from them, raised in the past of one of the other dimensions and then pop right back into theirs. Usually, it was not as much as a headache as this.</p><p>Their society had not been able to find a way to travel through dimensions conclusively and no other countries had managed so far either. If they did, they wisely kept it to themselves. No one needed transdimentional criminals or terrorists. They could barely deal with their own as it was.</p><p>The parents would demand explanations for what had happened to their children. They did not know much, but they knew that the enough to be suspicious. There was too many coincidences. Someone was pulling the strings and with no contact with the world, the children had been raised into, they could not find out what or who was behind all of this. If they could find a Millefior currently in their world, maybe they could help. However, no one was holding their breaths on that one. Millefiors were notorious for being greedy or just plain impossible to work with.</p><p>            “We will explain the situation to the parents after they take a vow of silence on what we tell them. We will make up some excuses to the rest of the Ministry. It would be useless against the parents, they know something isn’t right and have an idea of what is going on.” Sighed the man, exhausted. “Find me a Millefior. Anyone of them is acceptable, even that damn Byakuran! He’s a pain in the arse, but he is a genius. He would know what happened or at least have some idea.”</p><p>            “Yes, sir. I have to warn you however, that the Minister and his sycophants at the Daily Prophet are getting anxious for an interview with the Potter boy. I wouldn’t be surprised if Skeeter wasn’t sniffing around our department. Everyone knows some of our own were send to St-Mungoes for the kids. I already set the anti-animagus ward to make sure that shrew doesn’t get in, but if the Minister starts putting his weight on us… And Dumbledore isn’t quiet either. He keeps trying to contest the placement of the Potter boy with Amelia and tries to have the Weasleys to take him.” Warned Sliver, as he took the report back from his boss.</p><p>            “That old bastard needs to get his crooked nose out of other people’s business. Honestly! What did the Weasleys say when they heard about it? I know that the Will was read and that the judgement has been rendered, but surely, they must have an opinion about this. Amelia also took in the Nott boy and with his father’s friends, it might push some from the Light to try and repeal the judgement.” Asked Croaker as he imagined the sheer amount of trouble this would cause.</p><p>            “They had to say no. They already have to deal with one traumatised kid and deal with the expenses for his rehabilitation. They do not have the space, the time or the energy to take care of the Potter boy. Besides, the Potter Will was clear. If Amelia Bones is unfit or incapable of taking care of their son, then his placement is with Augusta Longbottom. If not, then with any family of the Alliance. So, either MacMillan, Greengrass, Jones, Patil, Cornfoot and so on. The Weasleys not even on the list.”</p><p>Croaker sighed once more. Dumbledore would find a way to disregard the judgement of the Wizengamot somehow and make it look legal and above board; like “convincing” that the Potter boy would need a real mother and have Molly invite him for a third of the summer. The woman meant well, she truly did. However, she was so conditioned by her school years to believe that Dumbledore knew best that she would do it even if it actually did put the child in danger. Because, Dumbledore told her so and knows best. She was so afraid of war and losing the people close to her that she suffocated them while trying to protect them. She meant well, but she went about it the wrong way. At least, the return of her son would occupy her for the moment…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Three days later…</em>
</p><p>The parents and their children had been told the result of the investigation, regardless how some of them felt about it. The Granger had a lot of trouble accepting the concepts of dimension travelling and time travelling. It sounded so far fetch to them; like science fiction. However, their daughter did not seem too shocked by this and pointed out that if wizards could break the laws of physics by changing a pebble into a wooden bucket, then perhaps the idea of travelling through time and space was not so ridiculous. She had a point, but it still boggled their minds.</p><p>Healer Tonks had agreed to the Vow of Silence to protect the secret. If such information landed into the hands of the wrong people… She dare not imagine it. It was not even bad people, just the wrong type of people. What about Dumbledore? With his meddling habit and his “Greater Good” philosophy, he could and did a lot of damage to people; case in point, Harry Potter. What could he do to other worlds? He was crafty, intelligent and powerful. What about other countries? What if they got wind that seven children had travelled through dimensions and time? The Millefior family only got off from being a test subject because they had treaty with the ICW since the 1700’s. No, it was best that less people knew.</p><p>The children had to pass more tests to make sure that they could leave the hospital and go home with their parents. Their physical health was at peak condition; they could have competed in the Olympics for kids. Their mental health was a bit less stable, but most of it was behaviour that had either learned from their adoptive fathers or was attributed to the trauma they had just be put through. After all, they had spent eleven years in a world, only to be pulled into another and learn that this new and confusing world was their birthplace with strangers being your family. Who would not have some trouble with this? Which brought us to their emotional health…</p><p>They were very attached to Harry Potter and he was protective of them. Again, that was normal. Their families were virtual strangers. No one blamed them to be cautious. They were about to be separated for an unknown amount of time. This would cause them great stress. Thankfully, the parents had agreed to everyone meeting once every week to help the children cope. They were famous for their misfortune; some more than others. That was going to be tough on them. As such, the children all had mandatory appointments with mind healers at least twice a week for now and they will judge if they need to have more or less in the following weeks.</p><p>The Weasleys could not afford the appointments, but Harry Potter covered all costs for all the children. Merlin had that been a battle! No adult accepted it; lest of all Amelia Bones. His guardian refused to allow him to spend so much money. It was very generous, but it would be too costly as Harry only has access to his trust vault until he gains his heirship ring and can be allowed into the main Potter Vault.</p><p>            “Then there shouldn’t be any problem, since I AM heir Potter due to my being the last of my family. If not, then the fact that I am the so-called Boy-Who-Lived, who apparently stopped your terrorist all those years ago, would guarantee that I received a certain monetary compensation. A reward for his death, because I can bet that fucker had a price on his head. Surely, your government has payed me for stopping him. Your government wouldn’t have stolen from a poor orphan, who saved your collective asses, his rightful dues, right?” smugly asked Harry with a heavy emphasis that implied he knew damn well the Ministry had not payed him. “Surely, the price on that fucker’s head would be more than enough to cover the cost for Ronaldo’s MANDATORY appointments, right?”</p><p>Amelia wanted to say no, but she could not stop asking herself if the boy had a point. After all, every arguments Harry made were valid and within the law. Surely, him being the Saviour of the Wizarding World would mean that many have given him their vaults and all their contents upon their deaths as a thank you. She asked him to wait as she was going to meet with the goblins and see what could be done. She came back within the hour with some surprising news.</p><p>One, Harry was correct. As the last of his line and being over eleven years old, Harry was entitled to take the Heirship ring until he had passed his OWL or if he turned sixteen before that. Thus, he had access to the main Potter vault in case of emergency, but could not take more than a 100 galleons out per month. A way to make sure that the heir could not simply take all the money from his parents. He could take out any books or artefacts for his own, but had to return them within a week of taking them. Again, a measure to make sure that the heir would not simply run off with the true treasure of the family or sell it for some gold. Harry, maturely, agreed with the conditions.</p><p>Two, Lord Voldemort had a price on his head of one million galleon. Which Harry was entitled to, since he had defeated the man in 1981. Furthermore, Harry had received a Merlin Award first-class for his defeat of the Dark Lord, which came with a hundred thousand galleons reward. Which you, then, added on top the cut from all those Harry Potter merchandises, made the boy extremely rich and more than able to afford one child’s medical bill.</p><p>Three, the government did actually refused to pay the poor orphan Saviour, because two days after his defeat, Minister Bagnold passed a law saying that no minor could be payed for a bounty or become a recipient of an Order of Merlin. Therefore, a government who was bankrupt and who believed that could get away with it screwed Harry over. As for the merchandise… The boy would be payed for the past years from those who had used his name without his consent and would be payed from now on. Furthermore, the books would no longer be sold in the Historical parts of bookshops, but into the Fiction part. Should any bookstore not comply with this, will find themselves sued to the fullest extent of the law. Should anyone try to use the Potter name without the permission of the boy’s guardian or the boy himself, they will find themselves sued to the fullest extent of the law. Should any one fail to pay him his dues… You get the gist.</p><p>            “Good, then please use the money from that crap to pay for Ron’s bills. I won’t have a member of my family in debt or without the proper help they need because of something as stupid as money. I have more than I can ever spend in my life, might as well use it for those who need it and I care for. If, the Weasleys are so intent of refusing, could you offer them a payment plan? That way it won’t be charity.” Had declared Harry who would not take no for an answer.</p><p>The Weasleys were still uncertain. As such, Harry decided to use the big guns. It was not charity or a business deal; it was Harry’s way to thank Ron for all the times he had taken danger onto himself to protect his friend. How many times had Ron saved his life as he played the bait from his enemies? How many times had Ron suffered beatings from bullies because he would not reveal where his one of his friends were? He owed it to Ron. Such a loyal and selfless friend was worth all the gold in the world, so if Harry had to spend his entire fortune if it meant that his friend was healthy, then so mote it be. Only then, did the Weasleys accept.</p><p>After all the arrangements were taken care of, the families left for their home with the promise of seeing each other in a week’s time at the Zabini townhouse. Everyone except the Longbottoms. Now that the excitement was over, Neville (or Niccolo, as Squalo Superbi had named him) and Augusta made their way to a very special room in the Janus Thickney Ward.</p><p>There on the bed, lied Franklin Longbottom and to his right, his wife, Alice Longbottom, née MacMillan was sitting on a chair. Gently, the old woman introduced her grandson to his parents, explained how they ended up here and what kind of person they were. They had been vibrant and lively people with a <em>joie de vivre</em> that was rare to find in the dark times of the war. For them to end their days locked up in a hospital, former shadows of themselves, was more painful than the Crutiatus Curse to Augusta. It was as if a red-hot knife was piercing her heart every time she saw them and they could not remember her or worse, their own son.</p><p>Neville said nothing. Just looked at his biological parents and let his tears fall down. He gently took his father’s hand in his and slowly allowed his flames to enter the man’s body. From what he could tell, the man was in constant pain; his nerves were raw and it was deliberating him. The flames soothed the man’s nerve and offered him some comfort. A way to ease his pain and to let him know that his son was here.</p><p> Neville recalled that his father’s healers were supposed to give him potions to help his discomfort, yet from the feedback he got from his flames… They clearly were not doing their jobs!  He immediately told his grandmother this news and asked if his mother also had to take potions. Well, what do you know? She did not receive her medication either.</p><p>Heads, that day, rolled. Incompetent healer, that day, were fired and their medical licenses were revoked. Three Longbottoms, that day, were brought back from the hospital. Fuck those shitty healers! Neville wondered if Theo could find him a proper team of healers to help his parents. Only the best, of course.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Malfoy Manor, later on in the day…</em>
</p><p>Shortly after arriving to the Malfoy ancestral home, Draco was shown to his quarters to unpacked, then was presented to his grandparents. They were so happy to see him after all this time. His paternal grandmother could not keep herself from lavishing him with kisses. She had to let her grandson go when Lucius arrived and announced some important news from the special Wizengamot session that Dumbledore had called for. On the very same day that his son was leaving the hospital. How coincidental… Not!</p><p>According to the man, Albus Dumbledore had found out about the children’s status of hedgewizards. How? No one knows, but he did and was planning to use the information by “generously” allowing them to attend Hogwarts. Despite the school charter clearly stating that, Hogwarts catered to wizards and witches and not to hedgewizards. Accommodations had to be made, since they could not take Charms, Transfiguration or Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. To compensate for these classes, Dumbledore offered that the children took three of the five electives. Once third year came, they could take the other two. Thus, they would have the requirement nine classes for the OWL. The Wizengamot disagreed vehemently with him.</p><p>Lucius had convinced the Wizengamot that some of the idea was good; the rest was pure garbage. Allowing the children to take Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy was a good idea in place of the three wand classes, as those classes could many doors for students. However, Divination and Muggle studies were a joke; they should not even be electives. Muggle studies, he could understand, but it would need a complete overhaul, as it was terribly outdated and useless. He, himself, had learned more about muggles in the last eight months, than he ever did reading the textbook required for the course. Why not have elective for their third year that was useful like Wizarding law or finances, magical languages (since they were so proficient in human languages) or Wizarding etiquette or culture? In fact, would it not make more sense if all students could chose between those electives?</p><p>The Wizengamot agreed. Ancient Rune, Care for Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, would replace the three wand classes. Wizarding law, finances or etiquette will be offered as new electives, starting this year. Thankfully, Lucius Malfoy knew just who to call and even had back-ups, just in case the first picks could not take the positions.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore was pissed. He could do nothing about the decision. Sure, he was Headmaster and he could removed, replaced or create courses, but his position already was being called into questioning. No one had forgotten the two sixth year Gryffindors who nearly was killed because the Headmaster had kept a Cerberus in the school. Lucius still had no idea how the man talked his way out of that one.</p><p>Therefore, the seven missing children would attend their first year of magical schooling at Hogwarts on September 1st, 1992, taking the Hogwarts Express and learn magic. Draco had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, he was going to learn how to be a somewhat wizard and be able to do great things with magic, but on the other hand, he would be away in a castle in the middle of no-where Scotland. Away from the parents, he just met, in the presence of people who will judge him and his family for his every faux pas. Add to this a bias, judgemental, manipulative and conniving, possibly-a-sky, Headmaster who hated him. Damn! This sounded more and more like a Vongola Allied Party with the Ninth. Maybe it would not be so bad; it was already starting to feel just like home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>12<sup>th</sup> of June, Department of Mysteries, Croaker’s office…</em>
</p><p>Croaker sat in his big, comfortable and expensive chair and considered the man before him. Snow-white messy hair, lavender eyes and shit-eating grin, Byakuran Millefior had finally agreed to a meeting. Well, not exactly. Byakuran had been the one who contacted Croaker and asked to speak with him concerning seven missing children from another universe. Organising a meeting between the two had quick and efficient. Both wanted answers and while the liked to play games, they had a feelings that they could not afford right now.</p><p>            “So, you recognised these kids? They were born in our world and we have the tests to prove it. I know some in that other world raised those kids and considered them their own, but they have an energy that they need to learn to control or it will kill them.” Said Croaker calmly, as he did not want a confrontation with the only known being capable of travelling through dimensions on purpose.</p><p>            “The training takes seven years, however with the skills they show, there is a good chance that our government will do anything to keep them here. One of them, Adriano as you call him, is the equivalent of the Queen of England in our society. There is no way that they will allow him to leave the country again without assurance that he will return. He has tremendous political power and they will want to control him. The good news however is that his current guardian is a real pit-bull when it comes to the safety of those under her protection. She has control over where he lives and whom he will marry until his seventeenth birthday; however, Amelia Bones is an honorable and honest woman. She will never force him into anything he doesn’t want. She also takes care of Theodore, or Teodoro.”</p><p>            “I see. Well, this is comforting. I can tell their parents that they are unharmed. They will badger me, however, to bring them here to verify with their own eyes. They will not be satisfied with just my word. I have the technology to jump through worlds in that particular dimension and they will find a way to use it. I am warning in advance so that you may prepare for this eventuality.” Said Byakuran as he took a sip of his tea.</p><p>            “According to the files, three of them are heir to families and their fortunes. Two of them will reach Lordship once they turn seventeen. That will be interesting. Adriano has a prophecy about him? Like the Oracle of Delphi or just a person with the ability to see in the near future that had a vision with him in it?”</p><p>            “Like the Oracle of Delphi. Amelia has decided to bring the lad in to hear it and see what can be done. It concerns him and the monster that he supposedly defeat eleven years ago. I never believe the man died that day, but simply defeat for a moment. We have an idea as to how he managed it, but we cannot be sure. We believe he used horcruxes. Vessels used to store a fragment of one’s soul after a murder and a ritual that grants some type of immortality.” Explained the Unspeakable with revulsion.</p><p>They had been investigating this possibility since last year, when Unspeakables where called at Hogwarts to investigate the curse on the DADA position; much to Dumbledore’s ire. It was discovered that the wards were in such pitiful shape that they had collapse two years prior. The only one left were the ones Dumbledore had put up for his own purposes. They had to rebuild the entire ward network, inspect the entire castle for the ward stones and then cleans the castle of any dark artifacts and books. Once done, they had activated the new wards; they had immediately started ringing. Unspeakable Titanium had found a hidden room with mountains of junk; some so dangerous it was a miracle no one had been killed or worse. The money, jewels, swords and books had all been given to Hogwarts and was being handled by the new goblin in charge of the school’s vault (the old one allowed far too many discrepancies in his books). In the mist of all this, they had found a horcrux. A horcrux that belonged to the Dark Lord.</p><p>With the help of Gringotts, they had been able to destroy the horcux, but not before using to create a locator for others. As the soul in the diadem was less than half the man’s soul; as such, it was safe to concluded the man had created more than one of the abominations.</p><p>            “A fragment of someone’s soul? It is possible that the vessel could be a human? Little Adriano had a soul leech when he was found by his father. It took a team of experts twelves hours in surgery to remove it. It’s gone and the boy didn’t have for long. About four weeks. It sounds like that thing in his scar might have been a horcrux.”</p><p>Croaker sat there, still as a statue as he looked to the man before him with an expression of pure horror. Thoughts were running a mile a second in his head, thinking of the implications if this was true. One, any wizard over the age of seventeen can literally feel the darkness oozing from a horcrux. It was that evil. So, how could Dumbledore not know what was stuck in the Potter boy’s scar? On the sight of the tragedy, it would have been impossible as the amount of dark magic floating in the air was almost suffocating, but afterwards? He should have known and felt the darkness. The old coot bragged for years at how he had delivered the boy himself and made sure to place powerful wards on his residence to protect him. The wards had been there and one was monitoring the amount of dark magic cast in a five-mile area around the Dursley’s home. It made sense as a measure of protection, but now?</p><p>Two, if Dumbledore knew that there was a horcrux inside the boy’s scar, why did he never try to get it out? Why not go to the goblins or come here to the Department of Mysteries? They encountered such things and much worse on a daily basis. Taking care of a soul leech would have been easier for the Unspeakables than it would have been for anyone else, even the goblins.</p><p>Three, if Dumbledore knew (and Croaker was willing to bet the old bastard did), then he allowed Harry Potter to live with a soul leech for ten long years before he disappeared. Ten years of syphoning the child’s magic could have given the soul leech enough power to possess the child and Lord Voldemort would have returned with the face of the Saviour. The sheer damage it would have caused! However, if most of the magic of the child was used to protect the boy from, say… beatings, starvation, neglect or injuries… Then the soul leech could not get enough magic… Could it be that Dumbledore put the strong compulsions on the Dursleys to act the way they had? The DMLE and the Unspeakables had thought that a Death Eater had found the boy, but could not get to him. Thus, they had hexed the boy’s relatives to treat him like trash, hoping it would kill him. Now… Now, it painted a much darker and more realistic image.</p><p>            “Byakuran, I’m going to need your help with the kids and to take down a titan.” Shakily said Croaker with emotionless expression. The man was gone; the Unspeakable had appeared.</p><p>Byakuran smiled and agreed. It was time for Dumbledore to step down. Perhaps, Adriano would realise the opportunity given to him and become this world’s version of Vongola. How interesting…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The summer before first year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So here is the next chapter. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. I am still trying to figure out how to place the children. I know for a fact that Harry will be in Gryffindor, but I am not sure for the rest. Any thoughts? What should be done of Voldemort? The Philosopher's Stone happened last year, did Voldemort get to it? Did he come back? What do you think should have happened?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5 – The summer before first year</p><p>Harry and Theo were not quite sure what to make of Susan Bones and her best friend Hannah Abbotts. Both were very nice and very polite young women. They respected their privacy and never asked to know what had happened to them or pity them. They were cheerful, helpful and always invited them to play or meet their friends from Hufflepuff. The two girls had explained to them the House system of Hogwarts and a few secrets here and there; hopeful that their advices would help the boys adjust to the new reality. They were thoughtful, kind and very eager to learn Italian from them. It was nice to have people accept you without any suspicion like they would be in the Mafia. They had even thrown out one of their acquaintance when this Cho Chang girl had tried to force them to tell her what had happened and cozy up to Harry.</p><p>On the other hand, they kept whispering between themselves and other girls before trying, miserably, to act as if they were not trying looking at them. Then, they would giggle and blush. They seemed to blush a lot when the two of them spoke in Italian or were their partners in their dance lessons. Girls in the Mafia did not blush or giggle. Unless, of course, they were demented or a part of an act they put on to destabilise their opponents. Neither Susan nor Hannah were that devious or had ulterior motives as far as the boys knew, so they were a bit lost. Unfortunately, Signora Amelia was not much help. She just smiled knowingly and told them that it was what girls do.</p><p>Signora Amelia Bones was a force to be reckoned with. Yes, she was law enforcement! Dio Mio! She was, however, a strong, protective and ferocious woman when someone had the audacity of breaking the law or harming her charges. They still remembered how she had all but cursed away some kind of journalist that could turn into a beetle before arresting her for trespassing and illegally shape shifting. This had caught the attention of both boys who could not stop asking questions about human to animal transformations.</p><p>The good woman had explained in details what was Animagus transformations and had told them very sternly that if they wanted to study it, then they needed to work hard on their Transfiguration in school and never attempt anything without proper supervision. She agreed to help the boys in their endeavours on the conditions that they keep good grades, did not get into too many detentions (she knew they were going to get some) and to wait until they had pass their OWL. Harry and Theo had agreed wholeheartedly with the conditions; they were reasonable and they knew better than to not listen to someone who had more experience and skill then them with magic.</p><p>The Bones girls (Amelia and Susan) were kind, open-minded and loving to the boys. They supported them and did their best to accommodate them when needed; which was practically never as the boys were very independent, mature and calm. They asked for nothing that they could get by or get themselves. The boys insisted on learning as much as they could about Wizarding Etiquette, as it would be embarrassing to the Bones if their wards were uncouth or insulted their allies. It simply would not do. The two Bones truly did enjoy the boys company and liked them very much.</p><p>The only downside was the damn Minister of Magic. That man was the most spineless, cowardly and useless incompetent of a politician they had ever seen! The man was, so obviously, bribed that it was frightening that the public could not see it. He had insisted on a press conference with Harry to reassure the public of his good health, with the boy by his side of course. He could not turn down free publicity. When pointed out that there were six other children in the same boat as Harry, the man just waved it off, saying that they were not important. The public only needed one kid and it would be for the best if Harry were presented. He was their leader after all!</p><p>Harry stood directly in front of the man, looked straight into his eyes and said with a sharp, confident and calm tone:</p><p>            “If my friends are not with me at that shitty press conference of yours, I will not show up. If my friends are not important to you, then you are trash to me. If you try to force this, I will fucking humiliate you in front of your beloved public. If you try to use the media against me, you will fail. I own 63% of the Daily Prophet, 52% of Witch Weekly and 79% of the Wizarding Wireless. I will pull out of every single one of them; which will make them go bankrupt. I will make sure to mention it was all your fault. Don’t believe you can control me. Don’t presume you know me. Don’t be an idiot. I have fought more powerful men than you will ever be and I have broken them. You aren’t the boss of me and if I have to destroy for the lesson to stick, then so mote it be! Now, are my friends going to be present at this press conference?”</p><p>Perhaps, it was how the boy held himself. Perhaps, it was the conviction in his tone. Perhaps, it was Harry’s natural sky flames. Or perhaps, more realistically, the man had just realised how rich and powerful the boy was in their world and that it would be political suicide to anger him. The boy own practically every media of their world, he was rich from his lawsuits and merchandise, he had the Potter, Peverell and possibly, the Black seats with proxies listening to him and only to him. Ted Tonks was very aware that he was the first and only muggleborn to have ever held a seat in the Wizengamot, even as a proxy. He owed Harry that honor, he was not going to throw it away and the Minister knew that.</p><p>The man agreed to Harry’s request and the children, with their guardians, would appear at the Ministry on the 14<sup>th</sup> of June for a press conference at 3 o’clock in the afternoon. Regardless of how much more trouble and work that would give to the Ministry. The Minister left with his tail between his legs and a scowl on his face. Harry was not stupid enough to think that this was over and that the man would not get back at him; thankfully, Xanxus had taught him how to deal with foolish politicians. The man’s pride had been hurt when he could not have what he wanted; being threatened by a child when he was the man with, theoretically, the most power in the country did not help either.</p><p>Theo, for his part, sneered at the man as he walked past; which offended the man greatly, but seeing, as he had already been humiliated, he wisely left without a word. Mammon did not believe that a true illusionist should ever physically fight. Illusions were all about the mind and the will of the one casting them. As such, what need did they have of physical strength when an acceptable illusionist could mold the very fabric of reality with just the power of their will and their imagination? Yet, even Mammon would have been horrified at the wizards of England. Lazy both in body and in mind. Their Minister the perfect incarnation of this. He was a fool, but a dangerous one.</p><p>Both boys agreed to keep an eye on the man and his cabinet to make sure that they could protect themselves against him and that pink toad of his. Not even Reborn could have found something charming about her and he once seduced Donna Carcassa, the ugliest woman in the Mafia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At the Granger’s house…</em>
</p><p>Emma and Dan Granger were a bit lost as to how to deal with their daughter. She was still Hermione, the book-lover, rule-follower and a bit of a bossy know-it-all. However, her worship for authority… That ended up sleeping with the fishes. She still insisted on showing respect to people, but her trust and respect could be easily lost. Once lost, it never came back. She also suffered no disrespect towards her and bullies were immediately put in their place through her words or the pack of knifes she kept on her at all times.</p><p>They had tried to get her to give them up, but it was a fruitless endeavour. No matter what they said, she refused to depart from her knives. It was Orville Granger, Dan’s father, which made them see reason.</p><p>Orville Granger was born in 1922 and grew up during the Great Depression with nothing. He had been but seventeen years old when the Second World War had started and like many at the time, he had enlisted to fight for his country. He had faced the front, fought with the French, the Americans, the Canadians and the Harlem’s Hell Fighters. During all that time, he had held onto his stiletto knife; the knife his father had given him when he was fifteen. It had reminded him of home, of why he fought and given him the courage to keep on fighting. When he had come back from the war, he had been a mess of a man. Still, he kept his knife. For the next forty-seven years, that pocketknife had never left him and had always given him the courage to fight on when times got difficult. He never used the knife to hurt himself or others; he used it when he was sculpting wood or for camping. It was the meaning, the intention and the memories that had Orville Granger keep this knife. It was the same for Hermione and her throwing knives. They were not to harm others; they were there to give her a sense of freedom, power and safety in a dark and difficult time. This was why Orville was Hermione favorite old person; he understood the beauty of knives.</p><p>After this, Dan had asked his daughter to keep her knives hidden because in this world, if a copper caught sight of it, she would be arrested for illegal possession of a weapon. The little girl agreed and no one ever saw those knives again. Everyone was happy, except for Rebecca Stiles, Emma’s older sister.</p><p>The woman was an old bitter Beauty Pageant Queen who had not age gracefully. Rebecca had been the beautiful sister like Lily Evans had been. However, unlike Petunia, Emma did not care about being pretty or gaining acceptance from her parents. She knew that if she wanted to succeed in life, she had to study and work hard herself. No one was going to give her what she wants on a silver plater without a catch. Her independence was what made her the least liked child of the family. Her father could not control her as he pleased if she did not rely on him financially or intellectually.</p><p>The Stiles were not the strongest supporters of women being anything else than pretty homemakers and baby-making machines. While, well off, the Stiles had never payed or supported Emma’s dream of becoming a dentist and she had to work to pay for her studies. Her sister had hoped that their father would have left her something in his Will and she was not disappointed when she found out how much he had left her. He left a large inheritance for his eldest on the condition she married and then the money would go to her husband only. Then, the disappointment stepped in.</p><p>As such, Rebecca held immense resentment and bitterness against her younger sister and was actually pleased that Hermione had disappeared. Anything to hurt her sister. It was a difficult pill to swallow when the girl had come back home more beautiful than she had ever been. Not only was her sister happy again, but now her daughter was eclipsing her! The girl, who usually was so shy and meek around her toxic aunt, threw her passive aggressive comments back in her face. Not only was she back, she was prettier, witter, just as smart and now had a backbone. How unfair!</p><p>After a few very inappropriate comments about Emma, Hermione had cornered her detestable aunt one day and proceeded to show her just how well the Ripper Prince Belphegor had taught her. She did not use her knives; that would have left a trace. No, she use wit, imagination and a good dose of psychology to scare the bitch shitless. Rebecca Stiles soon broke contacts with the Grangers, to no one’s regret.</p><p> The population of Hermione’s little town had been devastated at the Granger’s lost of their daughter. The hypocrites had been bringing casseroles and roast pots for weeks, until Emma was fed up with their fake concern of their daughter. Not once had any teacher at her primary school had done anything against bullies. Not once had law enforcement done anything to protect their daughter or punish the children who had beaten her to a pulp. How many times had Hermione come home in tears because a teacher ignored their daughter’s attempts to get help against her bullies? How many times had their daughter come home with ruined clothes, bleeding wounds and stolen or destroyed belongings?</p><p>When Hermione had returned to her parent’s home, the news had spread like wildfire. Everyone came to see poor Hermione and ask if there was anything, they could do to help. Once more, Emma slammed the door in their faces. If the Granger dental practice had not been in the area, they would have moved long ago. However, this house was the only one they could afford and be close enough for their business.</p><p>At one point, Emma had brought Hermione with her to the grocery store. The young girl did not mind, it was nice to spend time with her mother. Sure, she was not royalty, but she had given birth to the Princess, so the Granger were sort-of Dukes.</p><p>            “Oh, look it’s beaver girl! Hey! Beaver Girl! Why did you come back? Why can you just leave and die already?” shouted some skimpy dressed girl with way too much make-up on her twelve year old face.</p><p>Hermione had simply given them her best Ripper Prince smile and sneered down her nose at the whorish peasants. The four bullies, who were very upset that their usual target was not cowering in fear of them, had not appreciated that. They began moving on her, puffing out their flat chests and trying, miserably, to appear more threatening then they actually were. None of them had in mind to use physical violence against Hermione above some shoving and threats, so they were completely unprepared when the bushy-haired girl broke two noses faster than any of them could see. One had a broken hand, two missing teeth and a black eye. The last one, the leader, had her hair shaved off her head, a broken nose, four broken finger on both her hands and had her ankle completely shattered.</p><p>No one believed the girls when they complained about Hermione. Who could believe that those four troublemakers had gotten their beaten up by sweet and gentle Hermione? Since that day, bullies never bothered Hermione Granger again. Either they believed her to be a psychopath or they were too creeped out by her “Ushishishi” laughter. Either way, it did not matter; Hermione had showed those peasants their place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zabini Manor, Dover…</em>
</p><p>Madame Belladonna Zabini had married seven men and been widowed six times by the time her oldest child had reach his twelfth birthday. She had just recently lost her Edward Rowles only two months after her Blaise’s disappearance. Attacked by a bear that had, somehow, wondered into his cabin in the woods, where he had tried to hide from his pissed-off wife. Belladonna had honestly nothing to do with his death; nature had done the deed for her.</p><p>From all these marriages, she only ever had Blaise. She had never wanted to be a mother, but the marriage contract demanded that she be pregnant before the second year of her marriage to Eduardo. She had nannies and house-elves take care of her son. She only ever held him when her horrible mother-in-law came to visit. She barely remembered him when she had divorced Eduardo. His custody had been thrust upon her because her ex-husband’s family deemed his career more important and that it was her job to take care of her son. She had resented her son for this and had barely any contact with him until he turned five and she could now use him to have access to the playdates of the elite. Once home, he barely mattered. Her husbands had never cared for him and she barely noticed Blaise. She loved him, but she never realised it until she lost him. All he had ever wanted was to please her and always tried to change himself for her.</p><p>Belladonna was ashamed of herself when she realised how entitled and horrible of a mother she had been. She treated her son as if he was a tool! She was mortified by her behaviour and she had changed. It had not been easy, but she had done it.</p><p>Her mind healer had been very clear and blunt with her. She would go back to treating Blaise the exact same way if he came back to live with her and having his father a connection with his father would be better for her son. Everyone agreed that Blaise would be better off with his father and the man was never going to allow his ex-wife to keep his son’s custody.</p><p>Eduardo had changed as well. He had taken less hours at his job and tried to focus on his son. He had refused to allow Blaise to live at his mother’s again. Blaise would live with him in Italy and would be allowed to see his mother during the holidays for a few days with him. He could not trust her to be the mother his son needed and knew perfectly well that if Blaise were to return to his mother, nothing would change.</p><p>Thankfully, for the boy, Eduardo had never remarried or gotten any other child after his son. Married by force to Belladonna by his family had been more than enough to put the man off marriage for life. Their marriage had been rocky, loud, toxic and sometimes violent; they had left in somewhat good terms with Blaise living his mother as his father’s career was kicking off. However, the man had always been there when it mattered. Every week, Blaise would get letters from his father. Eduardo would make the trip from Italy to England for his birthdays, Yule Tides and two weeks in the summer, Blaise would come to Italy to be with his father. They had a distant relationship, but a good one.</p><p>Now, as far as he was concerned, Blaise did not care who or where he lived. He just wanted to know his parents. Learning of his mother’s reputation, as a Black Widow did not bother him as much as they thought he would be. It was rare, but not uncommon, for a Don’s wife to murder her husband to either take over his business or simply escape him. So long as her killing was not directed towards him, he could not care less.</p><p>As for his father, the man was a <em>condotierri</em>, an Italian commander of mercenaries for the great and powerful families of Italy. His father was hired to either kill, destroy, steal or intimidate his client’s opponents, who could very well be his next clients the next week. A magical hitman in charge of a group of hired killers. Blaise was curious as to how his father operated and if it differed from the Varia. They got along quite well and his father had given him many books on healing and battle tactics when he had learned of his son’s position in Harry’s sky.</p><p>            “I’m proud that you wish to follow such a noble path. I wish I could have chosen a different path when I was your age. I never was given a choice and would have been beaten for even daring to voice such desire. I wanted you to have a life free of violence and war, but I guess it is inevitable for us Zabini men. At least, your goal is to save people and not kill them. I’m proud of you, my son.”</p><p>Lussuria had never shied away from praising Blaise and telling him how much he was proud of him, but hearing it from his biological parents was touching and meant a lot to him. He knew that his adopted father cared deeply for him and was proud of his work ethic and for being Quality. He had never had a reason to complain about Blaise’s work or commitment; he had always encouraged the boy towards his dreams. To know that Belladonna and Eduardo were also supportive of his desire to become a doctor and of his role in the Varia meant the world to him.</p><p>All was not rainbows and ponies, however. If his relationship with his parents was better than it was than before, his relationship with his grandparents, on both sides, was absolute trash. They were very pleased that he was back, but they were incensed when they had found out he wanted to become a healer. The Zabinis wanted him to follow in his father’s footsteps and lead, not follow some four-eyed English boy. They could not believe their heir would allow their proud family name be subservient to anyone. Blaise told them that if they did not like it, they could choose someone else. He did not need them, he had friends to back him up and help him. All they had was a fading glory and oversized egos! The sheer look on their faces… Eduardo had never seen anything more glorious in his life.</p><p>As for his mother’s family, the Pettrilo, they were furious that their grandchild would dare to work like a commoner instead of marrying a good pureblood heiress. Blaise pointed out that they married their only daughter to a man that works for a living. They needed Blaise and his mother to survive because they had no skills or any idea of the real world; they, on the other hand, did not need them to succeed. They were leeches and Blaise was not going to waste his time on them. Belladonna had shed tears of relief and felt free when her parents had disown her son. They would never do what they did to her to her precious son.</p><p>Blaise had been raised to stand on his own and never be ashamed of whom he was or what he wanted. He could be anything he wanted and no one had the right to tell him otherwise. Drop the negative and toxic people in your life; only surround yourself with people that support and love you for you. That was the motto of Blaise Ricardo Zabini. If people had a problem with his ambitions, his independence or his newly dyed neon yellow hair, they could kiss his proud black ass. Fuck the haters!</p><p>This new personality of their son had shocked both Belladonna and Eduardo, but they were not going to complain. Blaise shown bright and proud, like the sun after a particularly violent and dark storm. Their son, their sun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At Longbottom Manor…</em>
</p><p>Neville Longbottom was at his wits ends. Every single day, he had to watch as either his grandmother was harassed by the press or some shmock named Albus Dumbledore. Everyday, his grandmother had to deal with reporters and the Headmaster of his future school try and have a meeting with the venerable woman. At breakfast, during lunch hour, while they were dinning and even when they had company in form of his mother’s family! On and on, they would badger the poor woman. Demanding to speak with her about his condition or about some other important subject.</p><p>Worse yet, was that once the reporter and the Headmaster had finally got the hint that they would not be getting what they wanted, they began spreading rumors and falsehoods about his nonna. Only, the fact that Amelia Bones and Lorraine Jenkins had investigated and declared those rumors unfounded did the press recant and apologised. As for the old man, it apparently was just a misunderstanding. Surely, they would not hold it against him. Hmmm, yes actually they can and will hold it against him. Shitty old man!</p><p>His grandmother’s reputation already had suffered when he had “disappeared” eight months ago and reading his old journals, he could see the woman had changed dramatically for the better. It was unfair that now her reputation was in tatters and nothing she could say or do could help her. Thankfully, his friends made sure to be seen in their company if they left the manor and always made sure to speak well of his grandmother when a reporter was near. It did lessen the blow to her pride.</p><p>During the press conference, Neville had a fair bit of people when the reporters had asked him questions about his grandmother’s decisions as of late. How did he feel about his grandmother removing his parents from the professional care? What did he think about these rumors about his grandmother abusing him? Was he abused? He politely stood up to the podium, cleared his throat and with confidence and clarity, told the reporters that he felt so blessed to have such boring and unimaginative people care so much for his well-being. After all, their lives must be quite devoid of entertainment to waste such valuable ink and parchment on little old him. How wonderful it was to have people, who had no right or permission, poke their noses into his family business and lie about his grandmother just to print fake news. In fact, he was so happy about it that he was going to remove all Longbottom shares from any newspapers in the country aside from the Quibbler. The sheer look of horror on their faces!</p><p>It did not help when Harry stood up and proudly proclaimed that, as Heir Potter (Dumb-As-A-Door had paled so fast at this), he would gladly follow his long time ally in his endeavour to show his appreciation of the newspapers of this great country, by doing just like him. It was for the Greater Good of Wizarding England that the Quibbler continued on its noble quest of educating the masses about all the new and fantastic discoveries. Boy, oh boy was the populace horrified! Of course, as the gentlemen that they were, they informed the press that they would sue in court any who dared to slander them in the newspapers. If they could prove in court, they would recant, but if not… They hoped you liked being poor!</p><p>Once the press conference done and the people properly shocked, everyone had met at the Longbottom Manor. Barely a foot out of the fireplace, Augusta had burst out laughing and hugged both boys. Was it a political move that could hurt them? Yes. Was it stupid of them? Of course! Did they regret it? Fuck no!</p><p>The rest of the parents were just as shocked as the rest of the country, but since they were not their guardians, who were they to order them around? They tried to advise the boys on what to do, as they technically bankrupted the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly and made powerful enemies. The Ministry had 30% shares in both newspapers, but could not buy more than that as the law forbade them to do so. It was a law to keep the Ministry from having or creating a monopoly and causing economical catastrophes. Without the  Longbottom's and the Potter's shares, the English press was bankrupt. Giving this much support to a small time newspaper that only did prints every fortnight was a risky move financially. However, with this much money and autonomy, since Xenophilius Lovegood held 50% of the company and the rest was held by Gringott, the Quibbler would become the main newspaper and they would control of the… Oh! Now they got it!</p><p>By backing the Quibbler and bankrupting the rest, they made sure to control the information in the country. After all, neither the Ministry nor Dumbledore had shares or voices in the choices of the Quibbler. No propaganda or smear campaign against them or their allies could be made. Add to this, Xenophilius legendary journalistic integrity, no one would be allowed to lie about anyone or any thing anymore.</p><p>Augusta was so damn proud of her grandson. He had planned this out since the articles slandering her had came out and had gotten his friends to help him. Theo took care of the finances, of course. Harry backed him up as the Boy-Who-Lived, using his fame to make people bend to his will. Ronald using his new friendship with Luna Lovegood to convince her father to accept the boy’s help. Hermione going through the Laws to make sure no one could use them against them. Draco and Blaise keeping an eye out on anyone trying to sabotage their chances, like that fat tub of lard of a Minister trying to stop Neville. Somehow, the man had “tripped” over his own feet and had fallen in front of the entire country’s reporters. What rotten luck!</p><p>            “If you don’t make it to Gryffindor for your boldness or bravery, I’ll eat my hat with the vulture on. Oh, how your father would have been beside himself! Your mother would have laughed her head off. I know James Potter would have seen this as the greatest prank ever. Worthy of… Oh, what was that name they used to call themselves? Oh, yes! The Marauders! Oh, my! A bunch of hooligans! I can’t recount how many times they drag my poor Frank into their pranks and adventures… They would have been proud of both of you, that’s for sure. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise!” had said Augusta with pride in her tone.</p><p>After a hearty dinner, Harry and Neville stayed back at Longbottom Manor to listen to Augusta tell stories of their fathers and their youths. She did not know much about their mothers, but that was all right. What little they were told was worth more than gold. Pictures were shown, stories told and memories brought back. It was a bittersweet night, until it was found out that both boys were god brothers twice over. Their mothers were the other boy’s godmother. Augusta would have taken Harry in, but the Ministry had refused and Dumbledore blocked any attempts of hers or any member of their alliance.</p><p>In the morning, Neville and Harry both agreed to make Dumbledore pay for what he had done. A few things were suspect in the misfortune that had befallen both of their parents. All roads led back to the old man and it did not paint a nice picture at all.</p><p>Harry left for Bones Mansion. Neville, for his part, went to see his parents who had been transferred to a hospital in Japan specializing in trauma. In one month and a half, they had recovered much more than they had in eleven years. Again, something smelled rotten.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Burrow, the Weasley family…</em>
</p><p>If Ron had to describe his family in two words, it would be loud and disorganised. It was not wrong or embarrassing. He was used to loud noises; he grew up in the Lightning division of the Varia. Loud was a prerequisite to be part of it. The disorganisation on the other hand… Levi-A-Than was many things, but disorganised was not one of them. Aside from Mammon or Lussuria who both held key roles in the overhaul function of the family, Levi disdained disorder. In the discipline of his men, in the cleanliness of his division’s quarters, in his paperwork or in his son, order was to be kept and uphold. </p><p>Dirty clothes went into the hamper, not the floor. Dirty dishes were rinsed and were placed into the dishwasher. Homework was done on time, well written and the handwriting clear and neat. Ron’s room had to be clean and everything had to be put in its place. Levi had been born and raised in the military and had even enrolled until the discovery of his flames at the age of twenty-one had forced him to leave the army. Yes, he was a loud and obsessive idiot, but he was the one with the most discipline and order in his division aside from the Sun and Mist divisions.</p><p>As such, Ron had a hard time not obsessively cleaning around the house or after his siblings, much to the confusion and frustration of his family. Molly was the only not complaining. After all, she cooked, cleaned, organised and cared for eight other people all day every day. Having someone wash the floors and the dishes, clean the bathroom spotless and make sure that everything was in its place was a taking a huge burden off her shoulders. Sure, it was strange to see her laziest and messiest child become so proactive and orderly, but the boy never complained and was diligent in his work. She did not hold it against her other children, however. Percy was taking care of the bigger animals like the pigs and that one cow they had all by himself. The twins took care of the orchard and the de-gnoming of the yard. Ginny took care of the chickens and the eggs, while learning how to cook. Arthur, the dear, took care to bring home the necessary money for them to survive. Each had their own task and Ron took charge of the cleaning and organising of the house.</p><p>Ron’s relationship with his family was so different from what he had experienced in the Varia. The Lightning division, you moved as one. A lightning guardian was the shield and the protector of the Sky; as such, if all lightning stood side-by-side, then Xanxus would have a wall of shield to protect him. Ron was the son of the Lightning officer. He was not treated any better than others were; he was held to the same standards and made the division proud in his diligence and hard work. However, there was a clear divided between the other men and him; for one, his age, and two, the boy was Levi’s apprentice. However, at the Burrow, he had a relationship with the others.</p><p>With his mom, he shared his hair-trigger temper and his stubbornness. He enjoyed talking to her and scrapbooking with her. Had that not been a surprise to everyone. His brothers might laugh, but he truly enjoyed himself and if he took everything too personally, he would never had survived living with Belphegor or Squalo, let alone Xanxus. Molly would always scold her son’s who mocked her youngest for the hobby they shared together. She was very kind and very protective of him since his return. She definitely spoiled him over his siblings, but Ron made sure to share with everyone. He did not want to cause trouble in his new family.</p><p>With his eldest brother, William, call-me Bill. The ideas of wards being used a sort of shield or barriers to protect others was intriguing to him and Bill would speak hours on end about them and the various ones he would encounter in his job. To Ron, Bill was a magical version of Indiana Jones with all his adventures. He loved his older brother’s fashion style, much to their mother’s dismay. Ron already had his ears pierced and Bill had kindly offered him one of his earrings, a discreet one that the boy had promised to wear only at school. Molly was firmly against such things. Ron liked his older brother, if only he would stop calling him squirt and treating him with kiddie gloves.</p><p>Charlie was his favorite sibling. The man was a dragon handler and that was the coolest thing Ron had ever heard about. It was dangerous, but Ron was a lightning and it is in their job description to rush at the forefront of danger! However, the man’s calm and jovial personality truly made Charlie great. The fact that the man had offered to show him how to fly had been what sealed the deal for him. No other sibling wanted to incur their mother’s wrath by needlessly putting him in danger or risk Ron getting hurt. He was the only one who saw past the white hair or the lack of wand. It meant much to Ron.</p><p>Percy was a treasure trove of knowledge on the wizarding society. He taught his brother, to the best of his abilities, the proper etiquette and manners require in this new world. He had many studies to do as he was now in his sixth year, but had agreed to give him tips on the different teachers and classes. From Percy, Ron learned a lot and enjoyed the older boy’s hard work and ethics. This had touched the boy with the glasses; no one ever told him that aside from his teachers. No one in the family recognised how hard he worked at his dreams. They laughed at him and not even their father, who worked in the Ministry, had really tried to help him achieve more. As such, when Ron proposed to help Percy learn a new language, making him more valuable on his resume, the older boy had tearfully agreed. He just needed to unwind a bit.</p><p>The twins were a pack of fun wrapped in utter chaos. Out of all his brothers, the twins were the most frustrating of all. While all the others tried their best to treat him as they always did, the twins constantly treated him as if he was made of porcelain. Percy had told him, that the twins had been the most remorseful of them all when Ron had disappeared. The aurors had found Ron’s journal and in there, he had written how much the twins’ behaviours had hurt him. This revelation had broken them. They were not joking or pranking anymore; it was as if the life had been sucked out of them. And so, slowly, Ron tried to mend his relationship with his twin brothers.</p><p>Arthur Weasley was a busy man, but he did his best to spend time with his youngest son since his return. Of course, it was not easy with his six other children and his wife demanding his attention. However, Arthur had demanded that everyone should have a five minutes window during supper to speak about their day and Ron was first to go. Ron appreciated it and loved to help his father with his non-magical gadgets in return.</p><p>Ginny was his least liked sibling. In fact, he did not even liked her. He knew that, as the only girl, his parents had spoilt her rotten. She demanded that she be brought along their get-together with his friends. Ron did not mind. However, she insisted that they spoke English instead of Italian because she did not understand it and refused to learn it when offered. She was obsessed with Harry Potter. She was excessively loud, rude, childish, demanding and incredibly jealous to the point of being violent with others. The one time she got a new dress, she instantly came bragging about it to him and told him that his fifteen minutes of glory were now over. He would be going back to obscurity where he belonged. No, Ron did not like his sister Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At the Malfoy’s estate…</em>
</p><p>The Malfoy family was an old, respected and proud one. They had money, power and cunning to spare. They only had the finest of things and disdained those who were not as wealthy (which was like the entirety of the country) as them. They had albino peacocks in their gardens, marble floors, and a professional Quidditch pitch and had the most beautiful abraxans in all of England in their luxurious and gorgeous stables.</p><p>Old Draco Malfoy liked three things in life: new things, Quidditch and his parents. He could not care less about the peacocks; hated them in fact (still did, too). He only learned to ride an abraxan because it was required of him and his station in life. He sneered at learning a musical instrument and laughed at the idea of doing physical exercise such as fencing (much to his father’s dismay).</p><p>New Draco Malfoy liked many things in life: his parents, horses (being raised in the Cavallone family kind of made sure of it), playing the guitar and his beloved rapier. You see, Neville had been raised by Squalo, the Sword Emperor, but had neither the agility nor the physique for the art. However, Bronco Dino, a whip wielder, raised Draco. Something, the blond boy had no affinity for. As such, the two men trained the other’s son and found talented apprentices in the boys. </p><p>Lucius adored the new Draco. He would always love his son, no matter what, but now… Now, he could actually bound with his son. Before his disappearance, his son was too much like Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius’s hated father. Rude, spoiled, ungrateful and so entitled that the patriarch had feared leaving the Malfoy fortune in the hands of Draco. The new behaviour of his son was the one Lucius had always wanted him to have, but had been too weak to face such resemblance to the man he hated so much. His cold and distant behaviour had not help at all and had caused much strife between the two.</p><p>Finally, they could built a proper relationship between them. Lucius would often spar with his son and be thoroughly beaten. He was impressed by his son’s skills and had been able to convince the Board of Governors to allow a proper fencing coach for all students who wished to practice fencing safely at school; much to Dumbledore’s fury. Of course, to be a coach, you had to beat Draco in a match. It made Lucius proud to see his son beat every so-called master come before him and it made Draco happy to have some competition; if only he would refrain from insulting people so much.</p><p>Draco had explained that the insults were his way of shocking or taunting his opponents into making mistakes. In the cutthroat world of the Mafia, any edge was to be used to survive. Thankfully, Dino Cavallone had not believed in cussing or foul language of any kind should be in a child’s mouth. Once Draco was fifteen, he could cuss to his heart content, but until then, a black soap would be the last of Draco’s worries if Dino heard him swear. As such, the boy had resorted to using elaborate insults to destabilise his opponents.</p><p>            “Keep this up, once in Slytherin House. Your insults are good enough to make grown man cry. Your godfather, Severus, would be so proud.” Had replied Narcissa with a sharp smile to her son.</p><p>Draco had met his godfather shortly after his arrival at Malfoy Manor, the man had been only been able to free himself once his employer had, finally, stopped bitching about the upcoming changes in the school. Severus Snape was the potion professor and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts, he held a Mastery in Potions, Defense and the Dark Arts. He was a man who disdained large crowds, was extremely territorial of his laboratory and could not put up with stupid people and stupidity. Therefore, a classic cloud. The man saw Draco as part of his territory and had started, in the last few years, teaching him all he knew.</p><p>After some questioning and researching (thank you Hermione), the young boy had come to discover that Potions were like chemistry. Which was great, because Draco was a budding chemist. At Mafia School, Draco was renowned for his experiment with chemicals and for being on Interpol’s and the FIB’s watch list for “accidentally” ordering highly dangerous and volatile substances for an experiment. Thankfully, Dino had been able to wave it off, as a kid that got on the Dark Web “accidentally” and did not understood the severity of his actions. Draco had sulked for weeks about his punishment; no experiments until he payed back all the money he used for the substances. That way, he would learn not to be caught next time. He learned his lesson; he was never caught again.</p><p>Everyone was convinced that young Draco would automatically be sorted into Slytherin House; where everyone one of his ancestors had gone before. The house of cunning and ambition, but also of determination and brotherhood. Where you stand with those of green, even if you hate them, because no one else will stand with you. Personally, Draco could not care less where he was sorted, so long as he could remain with his Sky. His mother was very insistent that her son followed a certain Marcus Flint and that he always kept the company of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle for protection.</p><p>The three boys were not too bad. Marcus Flint was ruff, cranky and a no non-sense type of person; Draco could respect that. Vincent Crabbe was a gentle soul; he did not have it in him to be a bully unless it was forced. With one look, Draco knew that his father, who forced him to appear less intelligent than he really was, was abusing the sweet sun-type boy. The boy had made many insightful comments in the day they had met; he had flinched away every time, afraid of being struck for his words. This did not sit well with Draco and he had told the boy to be who he was around him. Draco Malfoy did not tolerate fakers. The boy had given him a gentle and kind smile in return.</p><p>Gregory Goyle was big, lazy, and cruel. He desperately wanted to be more than the stupid boy his father also forced him to be. Draco did not like him at all. The boy reminded him far too much of Juliano Carcassa. As such, the blond boy offered the bigger boy a choice. He could continue as their father’s plans and be his stupid bookend with no real recognition what so ever, or… They could pretend friendship in front of their fathers and go their separate ways once at school. Once there, he could use the reason of making new allies and friends as a way to distance himself from Draco and Vincent. Gregory evaluated the boy before him and agreed to the proposition. At least, if he followed Draco’s plan, he would have a chance to be more than the mediocrity of his father. The man was complacent and would not work to rise himself higher in life; forcing his family to live in border-line poverty until the next time his father-in-law deemed to help out his daughter’s family.</p><p>The Draco of before had been nothing more than a weak and arrogant child with no real understanding of the consequences his actions brought. Nowhere near of being a proper snake. The new Draco was a true snake. Strong and mature enough to understand what truly was at stakes. A true Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Croacker’s office, three days before the start of school…</em>
</p><p>Croaker was exhausted. He simply was exhausted by the constant stupidity of the Minister. He had been forced to them the whole truth to the Minister under a vow of silence in the Unspeakable’s office, for safety reasons. The man had not taken the news well; the one about the children and the location of the meeting. Something about his authority being challenged…</p><p>It had taken bringing in Byakuran and explaining him in clear and very graphic ways what would happen if he tried to put his nose where it did not belonged. The children were under the protection of the ICW. They will leave the English shores if he tried to use them for his own advantage. If Cornelius tried to forbid them with some stupid law, the ICW will override him and will be sending Hitwizards to retrieve the children to be placed in protective custody. Said Hitwizards would be given full on authority and diplomatic immunity to detain, kill and even torture any who stood in their way. Cornelius Fudge had, wisely, backed down.</p><p>Thankfully, for Croaker, Byakuran had came back quickly with news about the children’s adoptive parents. They were relieved to know that their children were safe and with their birth parents. The white-haired man had confessed that it was the biggest load of crap he had ever heard. It had been clear to him that the Varia officers and the Cavallone boss had been heart-broken at the idea that the kids they saw as their own flesh and blood was now out of reach. The idea of the children never being able to return or see them again, was crushing them and Lussuria had not been able to hold his tears back.</p><p>Croaker’s heart went out to them. They had raised and taught these kids for years and had come to view them as their own. Now, their children were gone and they could, safely, say that they had been replaced. The Unspeakable could not imagine himself in their situation. If he had lost his children like this… Better, not go down such roads.</p><p>Byakuran had promised them to deliver messages and news to them about their children; as much as he could. The Head of the Department of Mysteries agreed that it would be best if the children and the adoptive parents could keep some form of contact. It would create too much trouble if one of the two groups decided that the risks of interdimensional travelling were worth the trouble.</p><p>            “Don’t you worry about the Xanxus and his men. They know the risks and aren’t foolish enough to attempt it. On another note, I have here the results of the investigation launched by the Vindice and many scientists. As it turns out, about a decade or so earlier, the other world had experienced some sort of anomaly in the readings of their planet’s energy lines. The same as the one registered when the children left their world for this one. It is safe to assume that this would coincide with the dimension jumping of the kids.” Explained Byakuran as he munched on a marshmallow.</p><p>            “If you need some help to understand their technical terms, I can help. However, from what I can see, your department’s results corroborates what the other world has found. Someone used both magic and flames to steal seven children from your world to place them in the other world. However, it was found out this person came from this world, not the other. Our culprit is someone who knows about flames and magic, and knows how to use and incorporate the both of them. Why these children? How it was done? Why bring them back now? I can’t tell you.”</p><p>            “What I can tell you is that this person has a way to communicate between worlds. The person we are looking for has contacts in the Estraneo family who helped bring the children in their world and bring them back in this one. Apparently, from what we could find, sending them in the past and de-aging them was not part of the plan. One of them made some mistakes in their calculations and this happened. We were able to catch some of the Estraneo scientists and get some info from them, but their boss decided that, in order to protect his plots, he had a dead-man-switch on his own people. Their heads exploded if the chip at the base of their skull didn’t receive their daily message. It was a mess! In more ways than one…”</p><p>Croaker sat in his chair, his mind went through the sheer level of danger of the situation. He could not tell anyone, but his most trusted about this information. He could not risk allowing such dangerous information out; the culprit could learn that they were on to them and escape into the night. Worse yet, he could not even speak with any of his counterparts across the world, in case one of them was the culprit and had thought they could use English kids to get around their oath of not performing experiments on their own people. A measure installed by the ICW after Grindelwald’s War. The Dark Lord had managed to persuade many Unspeakables and their counterparts to experiment on many of his prisoners and enemies as a way to gain their support in his campaign.</p><p>Dear Morgana’s Saggy Tits! This was a nightmare! At least, they had some clue as to what was going on and how it happened. The report was a bit tricky, due to the technical terms used, but it did help and corroborate many of their own findings. Their tests were interesting and Croaker made note to see if the same could not be replicated with magic. Maybe, it would help them better understand what was going on, on their side of the dimensional divide.</p><p>Byakuran left the Unspeakable’s office with the file Croaker had made him to pass on to the other world. The older man had no idea how the albino would transfer his findings or the file since only the conscience mind of the man travelled through worlds. Perhaps, the man simply read and memorised everything before putting it all into writing, but that seemed extreme. Croaker sighed, as he knew better than to ask for clarifications.</p><p>Millefiore’s abilities were akin to Family Magick and to have stranger ask about it was the height of impropriety. Even in this other world, it was considered one of the greatest offense to do so. Croaker did not want to lose his allies in this struggle simply for being too curious for polite manners.</p><p>Opening the file given to him, Croaker began a cursory lecture of its content. Most of what he read supported or eliminated most of their theories. Croaker thanked Byakuran and led him out of his department, as procedure dictated. It was as the two men left for the lift that they encountered the one person neither of them wanted: Albus Fucking Dumbledore.</p><p>            “Bloody Hell! I can already feel the oncoming migraine…” bemoaned Croaker as he turned to meet the Headmaster with a stony face.</p><p>One look and Byakuran knew this man was going to be an obstacle at every turn. The latent Sky had power, but got drunk on his own fame and glory. The albino vowed to himself that he would remove that old defanged lion from his throne. If only for the old man’s own good.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hogwart's Express, Sorting Hat and Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is the sixth chapter. The children are sorted, you get to know more about their Italian roots. I have a few ideas, but I would like to know how you would picture the meeting between the new Harry and Snape. Should Dumbledore try and make a move? Should the students of Hogwarts bother just Harry or all seven of them? What sort of relationship should the kids have with their respective Head of House? Should Colin Creevey be a stalker with a crush on Harry?<br/>Let me know your thoughts. Until next time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6 – Hogwart’s Express, Sorting Hat and Names</p><p> </p><p>September first had come far too quickly for the parents. They were not ready to have their children leave for four months after just getting them back, but they had no choice. The Wizengamot had demanded that the children entered Hogwarts for the 1992 promotion; regardless of their parent’s desires. Apparently, if they were fit to leave St-Mungoes, they were fit enough to go to boarding school. Which was complete non-sense and everyone knew it. The mothers had banded together to send as many howlers as possible to express their displeasure; while the husbands came every other hour to the Minister’s office to complain. To no avail.</p><p>Dumbledore had pushed and pushed to have the children in his school as soon as possible and for them to ride the very same train where they had been kidnapped. It was not like they could have flashbacks or like it could cause emotional trauma to the children, right? Of course, not! They were fine and if there were a problem, Poppy Pomfrey would be at Hogwarts to help them. Not on the train as that would be using common sense and Albus did not need (read: want) that.</p><p>So, here were the seven missing children, standing in the middle of Platform 9 3/4, surrounded by students, parents, pets and Aurors, whose job was to keep the press and the public away from them. They were not very good at it, to be honest. Even more incompetent than the Unspeakables; soon, they were overrun and the group was overwhelmed quickly. This did not please the children; and so, they made their displeasure known.</p><p>A loud cannon blast shot through the air and every one stilled. Taking the opportunity, Ron jumped onto a tower of trunks nearby and called out to the public. He began to tell them that he was so touched at the kindness and thoughtfulness of the Wizarding World for crowding and pressuring seven, TRAUMATIZED, children and their poor parents. Ron Weasley was just <em>so</em> proud to be part of a society that cares so much about them that they would harass and demand to know everything about the TRAUMATIC kidnapping they endured. After all, the whole ordeal was so horrible that it <em>just</em> turned them into Hedgewizards. It was not like they could have panic attacks or something else, right?</p><p>            “… and so, I would like to finish this brief comment by saying thank you for your time and for being so single-minded that you didn’t even noticed my friends are now safely on the train. Have a good day!”</p><p>This brought people out of their shock as they began looking around to find the others and realising that Ron had insulted them. Not letting any of them the chance to catch him or harass him any longer, Ron darted through the crowd, jumped onto the train and ran to his friend’s compartment. This made the crowd go wild with indignation and self-righteous fury… Up until Molly Weasley got fed up and began to berate the entire crowd for the lack of respect or tactfulness towards poor traumatized children. How dare they? Had they no shame?</p><p>Within seconds, the crowd’s attention was diverted. Ron made it to his friend’s compartment with a huge smile on his lips. He always had wanted to use the sarcastic tone Neville was well known for back in Italy; this had been so much fun.</p><p>Draco shut the door and closed the blinds to hide the children from the gawkers in the corridor. Every one else was laughing so hard that they had to hold their sides; they gave Ron a round of applause. The boy smiled brightly and bowed to his audience with a tomato red face. Harry moved a seat to let his lightning guardian to sit, but Ginny immediately took the place and ignored the rest of the compartment’s frowns. Ron just shrugged his shoulders before sitting himself next to Hermione; not caring one bit about the redhead girl he did not see as a sister.</p><p>            “Do you think this will going into the Prophet? They sure seem to like report just how <em>rude</em> and <em>disrespectful</em> of our elders, Nicolo and I are. To have another one to point out their fuck-ups and making them see it is going to make them out for our asses! Way to go, Ronaldo! That was fucking precious!” said Harry with a laugh.</p><p>            “I would be surprised if they didn’t. They don’t seem to have understood just how poorly we think of them. You would think that insulting them to their faces at a press conference and pulling out our money would make clue them in, but… Voi! I hope their stupidity isn’t contagious!” replied Nicolo as he opened a bag of crisp and handed it out to his friends. “If they do slander us, we can use Theodoro’s skills at bleeding them dry and use Drago’s papa to sue the hell out of those losers.”</p><p>Again, the children laughed at the reporter’s misery. Served them right after spending the entire summer badgering their families for interviews and slandering their names when they refused. They understood that you cannot make an enemy of the press without being vilified, but that piece of crap of journalism was one of the most powerful weapons of their opponents. The Minister and his people had used the Prophet as a tool to destroy their opponents and control the population; purposefully arranging to kill all competition with laws and shareholders that owed the Minister some favour. Now, the newspaper had no money to print everyday; which meant they could not be the mouthpiece of the government and had barely any money to stay in operation. The Quibbler, on the other hand, was now working full-time.</p><p>Xenophilius Lovegood was an eccentric man with an eccentric way of seeing the world. However, he was an honest man with journalistic integrity who was no fool, despite appearances. The Minister could make all the threats he wanted; he was not going to print the fake articles he wanted. The Minister could try to make laws to break him; he had friends who stopped him even before he had time to introduce them to the Wizengamot. The reporters from the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly could come in drove to seek employment from him with the juiciest scandals and best-written articles; but if they could not back up any claims or take a vow of always write with integrity, then he would not hire them. While the Quibbler still ran articles about discoveries and crazy animals, they wrote true and verified news. They did not discriminate based upon blood-status or wealth, just skills, integrity and experience (the man had started a summer internship for students).</p><p>It was the nightmare of the Ministry. Good, bad or ugly. If it was true and it affected the wizarding population of Great Britain, it was reported. No one was above scrutiny. Not the Ministry, not Dumbledore, not Lords of the Wizengamot or the very wealthy kids who made this possible. Both Nicolo and Harry had cringe at this, but it was the only way to have the man accept their money.</p><p>Already, a month since the shift in power, you could see a subtle change in the people of Wizarding Great-Britain. People became more aware of what was going on in the government, people started asking questions and putting those in power up to task, people began to inform themselves about the rest of the world. It had been found out that Minister Fudge had used a considerable amount of taxes for useless comities that studied useless subject that went nowhere. On top of that, people were starting to get concern about the low number of Aurors they had to protect them. What if other children got kidnapped, once more? Would the Aurors be undermanned, lacking in resources and necessities to investigate as they had a year ago? It was not looking good for one Cornelius Fudge.</p><p>The other good point came in the form of Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius’s daughter. The blonde girl had quickly become a good friend of Ronaldo and had been often invited to the meetings with him, much to Ginny’s ire. The girl had a problem with any girl going near Harry and considering that the boy was a boss, thus had to be polite and welcoming to everyone joining, it led to some hideous jealousy. She always made her way to be next to Harry, by manipulating the circumstances or by simply pushing her way in. It was not pretty or attractive to the dark haired boss.</p><p>            “Do you think Susan will come see us with her friends? I never got to meet some of them. It would be nice to meet people that aren’t bigots. I swear that Parkinson girl is awful! She can’t seem to utter one sentence without complaining about someone, spreading false and mean rumors about her own friends or use the word mudblood. Primo forbids, you start talking about anything that isn’t related to fashion, boys or how much better she is than everyone else! That girl is a nightmare!” said Drago, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>            “I’m sure she’ll come. Susan would want to make sure we are comfortable and nothing wrong is happening to us. Especially from what we were told happened last year. Besides, with Adriano being the Boy-Who-Lived, I can confidently tell you we will have very little time to ourselves without someone wanting to meet him. I wonder if I can charge them for it. We could make a good bit of cash from it. What do you think boss?” asked Theo as he started to pull out his calculator and ledger.</p><p>            “Sure. Only ten handshakes per day, five pictures taken per day at our convenience and five autographs per day. We just have to find our own official photographer to make sure that no one can take pictures without our consent. By making sure it’s on our terms, we control what goes out or nor to the public.” Agreed Adriano with scowl, already hating the idea of being the center of attention, but knowing that he could not avoid it.</p><p>Ronaldo offered to speak with Luna if a small interview could be made and if they could discuss an exclusive contract with the Quibbler. If they had contracts with specific a journalist and photographer, anyone else trying to write an article about Adriano or use his picture without his consent could be sued. It would be easy, since he would not be able to speak or allow them to use his name or image, thus making any article or picture done without his consent and liable to be sued in open court.</p><p>The others agreed and Ronaldo was tasked with speaking with Luna and finding a proper photographer. Preferably, someone new and not well connected; it would make the person more eager and loyal to the family if they were the reason they rose to the top. Theodoro and Adriano began discussing the prices for each pictures or signatures; Theo wanted more while his friend refused, since HE was the one to suffer the fans. Drago interjected and mentioned that it would be best if Adriano signed with a maker or a pen as to not have his signature used against him.</p><p>            “What do you mean?” asked Hermione, eager to learn.</p><p>            “Well, my father told me that the reason magical people use quills and parchment is because of the organic materials that the objects are made of. It helps conduct the magic when you sign or write something. For example, if you use a pen to sign a contract, the magic that binds the two parties would not detect your signature because the contract relies on your magic, which travels through the quill and onto the parchment. The contract would not work and the magic would see you as being untruthful and penalise you. Pens, pencil and mundane paper don’t react well to magic because the treatment process and what the objects are made of. They don’t retain any magic, so it is impossible to see for teachers if you actually wrote your homework. It’s how they catch those that do other people’s work or plagiarism.” Explained the blond boy to a captivated audience.</p><p>            “That’s why you shouldn’t use a quill or magical ink. If someone has your signature and a piece of your magic, they could use it against you. That’s why my father told me to never accept anyone’s quill since some can be use to steal the magical signature of a person. Always use your own quill if needed, if not then a mundane pen or marker.”</p><p>            “And why the ever loving fuck were we not told of this very important fact? One would think that as the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived, people would try to steal my signature to use it against me! What about all those shit-stains out there that used to follow that Dark Tosser? What if they steal my signature and use it to make a contract that says I have to give them all of my money?” cried out Adriano, furious and offended at this very big and important fact not being told to him.</p><p>            “You need special quills for that. For contracts, it’s only Blood Quills as they allow magic to bind you to the contract. Regular quills will just put enough magic to verify that you truly wrote the words, nothing else. It can be used to enter you in competitions or events that requires your signature, but so long as you don’t use magical ink, it won’t matter.” Explained Drago, calmly.</p><p>Adriano was still pretty pissed, just like every other kids, aside from Ginny. Said girl was starting to lose patience. She could not understand why they kept using Italian names when they were British and in England. They should be calling themselves by their real names, not the ones they gave themselves during their kidnapping. It was so infuriating! Especially when they spoke that gibberish language. Should they not want to go back to how they were before their kidnapping?</p><p>            “Why do you guys keep using those Italian names? Shouldn’t you be using your English names? Your parents gave those names to you! It just seem rude to not use them.” Asked Ginny, hoping that her input would make them behave the way she wanted. Using shame and guilt to get her will.</p><p>            “That’s because those names aren’t ours. We don’t remember ever using them. It had always been Italian names as far as we can remember. We use them when we are with our biological parents out of respect for them. The public knows us by our English names, not Italians. They wouldn’t accept them. As such, our Italian names are reserved for our closest friends and ourselves. It’s a way to show how much we trust someone. If you aren’t given permission to call us by our Italian names, the one we identify ourselves with, then you aren’t our friend. Just a friendly acquaintance.” Explained Hermione, trying hard not to let her temper get the better of her, as she knew quite well, what the girl was trying to do.</p><p>Ginny frowned at this, because she knew that the girl was subtlety insulting her. She never was given permission to call any of them by their Italian name. Ron had given a blanket permission to the Weasleys, but he knew that none of them would feel comfortable with that. She was not part of their group because none of them had truly given her permission to do so; and should she use those names, they would be calling her out on it. She was not their friend, just a friendly acquaintance.</p><p>The redheaded girl was even more shocked when her brother did not even try to defend Ginny’s place in the group. He nodded along the other girl as if he agreed to her words, as if he agreed that Ginny did not belong amongst them. It hurt that her own brother would not allow her into his group of friends when she had no friends of her own (conveniently forgetting Luna). Looking around, she noticed that everyone agreed with the statement. No one was trying to reassure her that she did have a place amongst them; not even Harry.</p><p>            “Well, I know when I’m not wanted.” Snapped the girl, before rising up and leaving the compartment in a huff.</p><p>She slammed the door shut and stomped away in an offended march to her oldest brother still in school. Percy was a prefect; he would come chastise the others for not including her and hurting her feelings. She would make sure to add a few tears to guilt the pompous moron into doing what she wanted. They would pay for insulting her like this! Starting with that mudblood bitch Hermione and her traitorous brother, Ron.</p><p>Back in the compartment, the seven kids let out a sigh of relief. It was about damn time that she got the clue that she was not wanted. That girl was a pain in the ass! No one was more relieved than Ronaldo. They may share blood, but Ginny had made it clear that she did not care for anyone but herself. If her brothers did not bend to her will, then she brought out tears to make them feel guilty, told lies and accusations to others to have them punish those who wronged her and had often sabotaged or stolen from her own family. That girl had no respect for her parents either. She sneered down at her mother’s attempts at teaching her how to manage a house or at her father’s struggles and sacrifices for his family. All because she had this idea that she would one day become a rich lady and live in luxury. A real entitled Karen.</p><p>Soon, the children put the girl out of their mind; they had better things to do. They started to plan how they were going to take advantage of Adriano’s fame as the Boy-Who-Lived. The more they squeeze money out of the situation, the more leeway they would get in the future. Just the price of the schoolbooks were ludicrous. Seven books for one class, for every year, for every child. It was made even more astounding when they read the book just to see what it was all about! Ronaldo had nearly blown a fuse when he realised just how much it had cost for his parents. They could not even afford a proper wand for their daughter. Thankfully, Adriano had payed for the girl’s wand behind her parent’s backs; they would not have tolerated even more “charity”. The boy had not wanted to hear anything about being payed back; it was a boss job to take care of his guardians, or their family. Even if he did not really like the girl.</p><p>Shortly after the train departed from the train station, Susan and Hannah did make it to their compartment and presented almost every Hufflepuff from their year. Many just gawked and asked questions that the kids did not want to answer. Thankfully, none of them pressed when told and presented themselves to every one of the hedgewizards. Some asked if they could take a picture with Adriano and with a smile, Theodoro showed them the prices.</p><p>            “Why are you asking money for pictures and signatures? I think some might take offense to this.” Pointed out Hannah as she sat next to Nicolo (the compartment expended to accommodate four more students).</p><p>            “We intend to use that money to pay our photographer and journalist. If we control the information that is released about us; we can’t be slandered or allow someone else to use the information against us. If they can do this to us, they could do this to other people close to us. Like our families or our guardians. They have been through enough as it is; there is no need for more stress.” Explained Nicolo with a gentle smile; which caused the girl next to him to blush red like a tomato.</p><p>            “That’s a good idea. It would be best if you make it sound as if you are trying to offer a chance to aspiring students. If you allow a few different students to practice photography or journalistic skills, people would be far more willing to pay since it would go to financing their future.” Proposed Susan as she began to think of students that might be interested but would not betray the children’s trust for their own gain.</p><p>            “Good idea, dear. With Ronaldo’s contact with Luna Lovegood and the Quibbler, some might use the interviews as experience for an internship and their portfolios.” Piped up Blaise as he looked up from his medical book for the first time.</p><p>At this, Susan smiled brightly and blushed lightly. It was so rare for someone to consider her input that was not Hannah. Because she was a child, very few people bothered with listening to what she had to say. This only worsened due to her gender many believed, in the Light pureblood circles, that a woman should be pretty and keep her month shut. Woman were broodmares and housekeepers in the Light Wizarding society. Her aunt Amelia was mocked, underestimated and judged for her career and her lack of husband. Many had tried to justify a marriage contract between Susan and their sons by pointing out that Amelia should not want such a disreputable life style as hers for her niece. On the subject of gender equality, the Dark faction was far more open-minded than the Light faction was.</p><p>            “Thank you. Why did you call Ron Ronaldo? I noticed that you guys called yourselves different names. Why is that?” asked the young Bones girl, curious.</p><p>After a quick explanation, the girls understood the point of view of the other children. They had only been back for a few months and were still adjusting to this new world and the families they did not know existed. They needed time and if their Italian names was their way to cope; who were they to tell them they were wrong?</p><p>Surprisingly, the children accepted to give the girls their Italian names. Not the permission to use them, but to know them. It made them feel special to be given such trust. The Italian names were aliases; as such to be given the names meant that they were in on the secret. Harry Potter was Adriano di Varia, Blaise Zabini was Benito Sun, Ronald Weasley was Ronaldo Than, Hermione Granger was Ariel Hohenzollern, Neville Longbottom was Nicolo Superbi, Theodore was Theodoro Mammon, and Draconis Malfoy was Dragos Cavallone.</p><p>The girls assumed that these names were a way to dissociate themselves from whatever it was that they had gone through that made them Hedgewizards. They were not aware of the truth and had been told the story that the rest of the Wizarding World had been told; a group of wizards who wanted to experiment on children to make super soldiers and sell them to different terrorist groups, shady governments and Dark Lords across the planet. It was close to the truth as such a criminal group had been discovered close to the date the children had been found and the children were highly trained warriors. Every good lie had a bit of truth in it.</p><p>The train ride passed without too much fanfare. The Weasleys Twins kept checking up on them every hour to make sure they were still there and were safe. People came and went, wishing to see the famous children and ask their pressing questions. Some understood when a subject was off-limit; others did not. Those that would not understand were quickly thrown out of the compartment and made aware that their company was not welcomed, today or any other day. The cart lady was cleaned out of her sweets as the children bought as much as they could for supplies during the term.</p><p>Percy Weasley did show up at one point, asking if they had really been rude to Ginny. Ron stood up and told the older boy about his sister’s less than acceptable behaviour. How she kept touching Harry despite being told that he was not comfortable with this. How she kept interrupting them during conversation. How she had assumed that simply because they could not include her in their own inside jokes, she believed that they were snubbing her. They never said anything about her not being allowed in the compartment, she just got offended by something and left in a huff  </p><p>The prefect nodded and promised to explain everything to Ginny. Percy loved his sister, but he also knew how spoiled, entitled and manipulative she could be when she did not get her way. He had stopped counting the number of times she had gotten him in trouble because he would not bend to her will. Well, now was one of those times. He knew that if the children did not accept Ginny, it was because of her behaviour. After this, Percy left and the children went back to their discussion.</p><p>
  <em>Three hours later, Great Hall of Hogwarts, Scotland…</em>
</p><p>Hogwart was magical. In more sense than one. The castle was filled with magic, had been built with magic and had magic woven within its very stones and foundations. The name Hogwarts was magical as well; a millennia of witches and wizards calling the castle by its name gave it magic of its own. Names have power after all. The castle was practically sentient at this point; filled to the brim with wild and unique magical energy exerted by thousands upon thousands of magical beings learning within its walls for centuries. However, the most magical part of it all was the boat ride the first years made before their sorting. The grand and old castle’s dark shadow cutting an impressive figure against the dark sky of the night; hundreds of windows lit up the face of the castle that faced the lake. Making the massive stonework seem even more impressive and grand.</p><p>Now, the first years rode the boats before their sorting because of various reasons. One, it allowed the older years to arrive and sit at their tables first, before the firties were sorted. Adding to the grandness of the castle and solemnity of the Sorting. Two, the boats followed a very specific route upon the lake. This was the route for the wards to accept them as students and allow them entry for the years to come. Many wards took a few moments before registering each kid; from their health, to registering their magical signatures. Three, those wards applied the Trace upon the children. It was told to the people that the Trace was placed on the wands, but that was not the case. If it was, then the children would only need a second wand to perform magic and break the law. As such, the Trace was placed on the children themselves and disappeared upon their seventeenth birthday.</p><p>Standing before the raised dais where the Head Table and the school’s staff sat, the children were waiting for their turn to sit on a stool and be sorted by a hat. Yep! For some strange reason, wizards and witches thought that using a moldy, one thousand year old hat was a good idea to sort children based on the personality they had at eleven years old. Not their learning skills or anything sensible; their personality. As Hermione had said before boarding the train, magicals generally did not have much common sense.</p><p>Unbeknown to the people, the Sorting Hat read the minds and personality of each children to place them where they had the greatest chance to flourish and grow. It did not sort children base on their personality at the moment; but where their potential and skills might bring the best out of them. However, in the last fifty years, Albus Dumbledore was using the Elder Wand to impose upon the Sorting Hat HIS opinions on where each children should be. Therefore, people like Severus Snape, who would have flourish in Ravenclaw, was sent to Slytherin and spent seven long years being tortured. It worked well for the Headmaster… Up until now.</p><p>Children were being called by the alphabetic order of their last names. This year’s Sorting would go rather quickly considering that, this year’s promotion only had thirty-two children. A consequence of the war, unfortunately. People could hardly have babies if a lunatic and his sycophants slaughtered entire families in one night. Soon, it was time for one of the Hedgewizards to be sorted.</p><p>            “Granger, Hermione!” called the strict woman in green robes.</p><p>With the elegance and the baring of a noble woman, Hermione made her way to the stool. She sat primly onto the stool and soon, the Sorting Hat blocked her vision.</p><p>            <em>“You should be proud, princess. You are the first Hedgewitch to ever be sorted in Hogwarts. A big step forward for those who suffer your plight and for your gender. You are making History.”</em> Said the Sorting Hat, as he gently looked through the girl’s memories.</p><p>            <em>“Yet, it is not the principessa that will be remembered, but Nicolo. I am, but, a muggleborn. A second-class citizen in this society and a waste of time and space to many in this school. I have seen and heard of their opinion of me and I find myself disappointed.”</em> Replied the girl with irritation at the blatant racism and sexism she faced.</p><p>            <em>“That is unfortunately true. However, you should not dwell on such depressing thoughts for the moment. This is your sorting, after all. I see here a sense of loyalty and a work ethic that would be perfect for Hufflepuff, but you are not very friendly. You have courage and believe strongly in chivalry, but you hated glory-seeking fools. You have cunning and great ambitions, but you are a muggleborn and Salazar was very clear on that point. Such a shame, it would have been your best house. Well, then. There is only one place to put you…”</em></p><p>“… better be… Ravenclaw!” shouted out the Sorting Hat.</p><p>Hermione rose from the stool with all the grace of a royal, nodded in thanks to the professor holding the hat and made her way to her new house with a sincere smile on her lips. Ravenclaw House was applaud and greeted their new member with open arms; eager to see what a Hedgewitch could do. Once the students calmed down, the Sorting continued. It did not take long for the next Hedgewizard to be called.</p><p>            “Longbottom, Neville!” shouted Professor McGonagall with a bit of a smile on her lips; so happy to see the son of one of her lions healthy and hale after his awful experience.</p><p>The woman was so pleasantly surprise to see the change in the boy that Augusta had told her about all summer long. She remembered how the boy was before his abduction and had been devastated by the possibility of his being a squib. Neville had had no confidence in himself, causing him to be clumsy, nervous and internalising his magic. Minerva was so happy to see just how the abduction had not broken him, but had given him the strength to be himself. Frank and Alice would be so proud of their son right now.</p><p>            <em>“My, oh my! You are not an easy one, are you? All the better! It’s boring as all hell when I barely have time to see through a child’s mind before sorting them. You are a perfect match for both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, my boy! You stand for your belief and never back down in the face of adversity. You are as loyal as you are courageous. Both Helga and Godric would have loved to teach you, my boy! However, I can see where your heart lies. Well, in that case…”</em></p><p>            “…better be… Gryffindor!”</p><p>With a smile that light up his entire face, Neville made his way to the Red and Gold. He was welcomed with a loud round of applause and the Weasley Twins yelling out: “We got Neville! We got Neville!” As he sat down, Neville hoped that he would not be alone in the House of the Lions; it would be nice to have someone with them to fend off all the weird girls giggling and smiling at him. Voi! Girls were weird!</p><p>Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw before taking a seat next to Hermione; the only person who seemed truly happy of her sorting. She might act like a ditzy fool, but she knew what others thought or said about her. When some older and <em>well meaning</em> Claws tried to warn the bushy haired princess about Loony Lovegood, the girl simply smiled her sharper grin and began to laugh her usual Ushishishi. All good princesses needed a proper lady-in-waiting and she had just found hers. The look on their faces when Hermione showed the Hohenzollern Princess Ring!</p><p>            “Malfoy, Draco!”</p><p>Draco tried his best to ignore the glares and the malicious whispers that came with his name. He understood that his family was not well liked and that many hated him for the sins of his ancestors. It still made him angry that they dared to judge him like this. His temper as a cloud and as a Black descendant would have him beat the daylights out of them all, but the Malfoy blood prevailed and told him to keep his head. He would show them all!</p><p>            “<em>You have quite the ambition, young cloud. You portrait all of Slytherin’s trait and would make a proud addition to the House. Unlike most, now a day, you are capable of seeing past your temper and use that big brain of yours. You have a deep-rooted sense of loyalty and have been taught hard work since you were in your nappies; but you would traumatize those poor Badgers if you were sorted in Hufflepuff. You love to learn and debate. You love to experiment and discover the world, both for your own gain and for your own pleasure. Your wits and your words are as sharp as your rapier. Ravenclaw would be good to you… The less said about Gryffindor, the better. Even if you would be a good addition to it. No! Where you belong is clear…”</em></p><p>            “… better be… Ravenclaw!”</p><p>To the dismay and shock of the Hogwarts population, Draco Malfoy was not a snake. No one had seen it coming; except the Hedgewizards. The boy’s experiments were legendary in the Underworld; almost as crazy as Verde, the Lightning Arcobaleno. Thankfully, he was either too young or Dino knew how to keep him from testing his chemistry creations on humans. His love of learning might be centered on one particular subject and he may not be as excited about learning like Hermione, but he was a bookworm none the less. Besides, Ravenclaws prided themselves upon their wits and few had sharper wits than Draco.</p><p>            “Potter, Harry!”</p><p>Immediately, people began to whisper and point. Well… they tried to whisper. They were so excited that they spoke loudly and some even squealed. For those in the know, they could see just how the boy would cringe and shiver in repulsion whenever he heard a girl squeal. Not at all sympathetic, the rest of the Hedgewizards began giggling at their boss; while Theo began forming plans to make money while drooling at the mountain of literal gold he was going to be making in the near future.</p><p>Harry sat down on the stool with a blank face and his back straight; trying as best as he could to hide the distaste he had for the Wizarding World. The boy knew that this was his biological parent’s world and that he could not blame the children for their behaviour, since they had been brainwashed since birth. Those God Forsaken books about his childhood and the sheep-mentality that was taught to them by their parents had caused all of this. He did not hate the children; they learned their behaviour from watching their parents. The adults on the other hand, they had no excuses. If they were intelligent and mature enough to be responsible of hundreds of children; then they were intelligent and mature enough to think for themselves.</p><p>            <em>“My! Such anger and resentment for one so young. Then again, with the way your first childhood went… Who could blame you? I urge you to see past the majority of the grown-ups. Many are capable of seeing past the stupidity of the government and the machinations of powerful men. They simply do not have a voice or the power to change their society. Now, onto your sorting… Loyalty is important to you, but while you work hard, you have very little patience when it comes to other people. You love to learn, but words and wit are too troublesome for you when you can use your flames. Not that this makes you a savage. It just means you are more a doer than a thinker. I could send you to Slytherin. You have the mindset and the qualities of a snake, but I doubt you would survive more than a week with all those enemies of yours. So, I guess that means…”</em></p><p>“… better be… Gryffindor!”</p><p>The deafening sound of applause and cheers was frightening to Harry. The Red and Gold were the loudest and happiest of the bunch; waving at him and signaling to him that he could sit next to them. The Blue and Bronze were the calmest; while the Yellow and Black were cheering as they normally did for anyone (aside the Green and Silvers). The last House… No one was saying a word or even had a positive expression; they had either a blank face or a sneer of hatred. It was pretty clear just how people felt about his placement.</p><p>Harry sighed in exasperation and forced a smile on his lips before making his way to Neville. Refusing to sit with anyone else, but politely waving and smiling for the crowd. He better get a big cut from the gold Theo was going to make off of his fame!</p><p>It took a while for the Red and Gold to calm down, a few stern shouts from Professor McGonagall and a blast from her wand to call everyone to order. With great shame, she noticed that no one payed attention to any of the other students to be sorted. The most important firstie had been sorted; the others were not that important in their eyes. It made more than one first year sad that their sorting was worth less than others were. It was evident on their faces and Harry had noticed it. Therefore, every time a student would get sorted, he would clapped and cheered for them, so that at least one person would be interested and happy for them. He knew that his guardians would follow his lead.</p><p>            “Potter, Theodore!”</p><p>The silence that swept through the Great Hall was deafening. During the summer, Jared Nott had disowned and disavowed his younger brother. The young boy ended up losing his Family Magick; making him Theodore Cantankerous No-Name. It had been cruel and unfair to the boy, but nothing could be done; nor did he wanted to do anything about it. After a quick discussion with the Potter Account Manager, Axeclaw, it was discovered that the sixteen year old was burning through his inheritance faster than his account manager could make deals. If Theodore had stayed a Nott, his brother would have had the authority to marry him off to anyone, old man to slutty girls, in order to make a bit of money. As such, being a No-Name was a blessing in disguise for young Theo.</p><p>Amelia Bones had tried to adopt him and make him her heir. Susan was the only living daughter of the woman’s brother and heir to the House of Bones, Amelia being its regent. However, this was impossible, as a poisonous potion, she had been forced to take during a battle in the last war, corrupted the woman’s blood. Harry had then proposed to see if he could adopt Theo as HIS heir. Turns out, he could!</p><p>Fleamont Potter, Harry’s grandfather, had a younger by the name of Charlus who had been sterile and unable to sire any child. However, it was soon found that Fleamont also had trouble siring a child; as such, if both Charlus and Fleamont were to die without an heir, Gringotts was to enact their plan. Both men had left three vials of blood and semen, under a suspension spell, with their Account Manager at the time. This would allow the Goblin Axeclaw to choose proper women to bare the next Potter children. Their Wills would automatically make the children legitimate in the eyes of Magick and the law.</p><p>Fleamont’s blood, semen and Will had been destroyed when James had been born. A very foolish move on his part, as anything could have happened. Thankfully, Charlus was wiser than that and kept his “deposit” intact. This allowed Harry to adopt Theo as his cousin and make him the son of his granduncle. Thus, Theodore Cantankerous No-Name became Theodore Charlus Potter. Much to the horror and fury of many.</p><p>Theo’s face showed no emotion as he sat on the stool. He could not care less about the opinion and whispers of others. They did not know him; they did not try to know him or his situation. They assumed that because of his birth family’s actions, he was evil and had manipulated his new cousin into adopting him. They assumed that he was after his fortune after being disowned and discarded by his previous family. It was a ploy! It was a trap! They had to protect the Boy-Who-Lived from the evil slimy snake! They had to keep Theo away from Harry Potter! They knew nothing and they judged him. They were filth!</p><p>            <em>“Congratulations on your new family, Mr. Potter! I am glad that you found a family that cares for you so much. Now, where to sort you? Forget Hufflepuff! You may be loyal, patient and true, but you will always take the easy way out if you can. Gryffindor is out of the question! While you have courage and bravery and than some, for bargaining like you do with goblins. You are not Lion material. I can see that Slytherin would be the place for you, but you do not want to go there. So, I guess this means it…”</em></p><p>“… better be… Ravenclaw!”</p><p>Both Hermione and Draco applauded with fervor at having their mist with them. Knowing his personality, they knew he was the archetype of a Slytherin. They feared that with his recent adoption and the reactions it provoked that he would not have fared well into the House of Snakes. With grace, Theo made his way to his friends and sat down between them. His friends acting as a buffer to all who might take offense to his adoption into the Potter family or might badger him with useless questions. Thankfully, the whispers were now less venomous towards him. What a bunch of filth!</p><p>A few more students were called and finally, there was only three students left. Ginny, Ron and Blaise.</p><p>            “Weasley, Ginevra!”</p><p>With a large blush, dreamy eyes and a nervous giggle, Ginny sat on the stool and waited to be sorted. Whatever conversation she had with the Sorting Hat was not going in her favour as she began to frown and turn red with anger. As the minutes passed by, both the piece of cloth and the girl began to lose patience. No matter what the brat said or threatened him with, the Sorting Hat was not going to place her into Gryffindor with the Potter boy.</p><p>One, she was a dishonorable person who manipulated and blamed others for HER mistakes and misdeeds. She dreamed of reaching the top of the social ladder and become an icon of beauty and popularity; she wanted riches and fame, and was determined to get what she desired through laws or crimes.</p><p>Two, she was completely delusional and was quite willing to place herself and others in danger if it meant she could have what she wanted. That stupid girl was reckless and care not one bit about the consequences of her actions. Gryffindor would simply give her access to pawns she could manipulate into dangerous situations with the promise of glory and the entire House would validate her actions. She would become a second Dumbledore.</p><p>Three, the Sorting Hat’s job was to place the children into the House that would help them reach their potential. It also had the job to make sure to place the children into the appropriate for their own safety and that of others. Do not place a muggleborn in Slytherin or a child into a House where all his family’s enemies were. Unfortunately, Ginevra Molly Weasley was a danger to every students of every House, except for one…</p><p>One House that would be able to see through her lies and manipulations. One House that would kick her off her pedestal. One House that would teach her discipline and teach her that her behaviour was wrong and appalling. One that would force her to mature.</p><p>            “… better be… Slytherin!”</p><p>The look of sheer horror on the Weasley’s faces were nothing compared to the look of rage that the girl’s face sported. She wanted to yell, scream, hit and throw a tantrum of epic proportion. She was Ginevra Weasley, seventh child of the current Lord Weasley and his only daughter! She was from a long line of Gryffindor! She was to be Lady Potter! She was supposed to be a Gryffindor! Not a fucking snake!</p><p>Before the girl could utter a single word, Professor McGonagall gently, but firmly, told the girl to go sit at the Slytherin table as she had other students to sort. The girl wanted to refuse, but one sharp and dark look from the Head Lion kept her mouth shut. With great anger and a dark glare, the girl stomped her way to the House of Snakes that had warmly applauded her sorting. That quickly stopped when she sneered at them.</p><p>Immediately, many of the older years decided to keep an eye on Ginny. They did not care if she was from a blood-traitor family or if she was poor; she was a pureblood and that was better than most. Her attitude on the other hand was the problem. She clearly hated being in Slytherin and seeing as her family was so close to Dumbledore, it was safe to assume that she would offer the old man secrets from the pit for some favours. They would have to make sure everyone was on their guard and explain to that little chit, in a way that left no ambiguity that snitches get stitches.</p><p>            “Weasley, Ronald!”</p><p>Ron made his way to the stool, completely ignoring the glares that he felt coming from his sister. Once on the stool, the boy took a breath and readied himself as the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head. Ron knew that the “<em>old Ron</em>” hated Slytherins because of all the stories he had heard about them. However, this Ron could care less about them; he had faced worse in the Mafia. He just did not want to be in the same House as his sister.</p><p>            <em>“I can’t blame you for not wanting to share a House with your sister for the next seven years. No offense intended, but she is a handful. Now, for you, young lightning. You are a boy of action; sitting down and reading are not your cup of tea. Ravenclaw is out. Honestly, it’s a toss up between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for you. You are courageous and believe strongly in honor and respect. You often rush in before thinking, yet have a strategist mind. Hufflepuff, on the other hand… You know the value of hard work and the strength required to stay true to yourself and others. However, your loyalty is your strongest trait. You are loyal to your friends, to your family and to your boss… They are quite lucky to have someone like you, child. As such, there is only one place for you…”</em></p><p>“… better be… Hufflepuff!”</p><p>The Yellow and Black cheered and applauded the new addition to their House. Looking around, Ron saw his twin brother’s wave at him and wiping away fake tears, all the while crying out: “We didn’t get Ronnikins!” Percy gave him a smile and a thumb up in encouragement. They did seem a bit disappointed that he was not a Lion, but were happy for him to be with kind and supportive people.</p><p>Percy promised himself to speak with both Prefects from Slytherin and Hufflepuff to see if they could keep an eye out for his younger siblings. He knew that Rose Luman and Jake Johnston would have no problem helping him; both would want to help. Marcus Flint and Lucretia Lestrange, on the other hand, would be far harder to convince. He had not miss how his sister had reacted to the Slytherin’s rather warm welcome, nor had he miss the reactions of the elder snakes afterwards. Ginny was in for a long seven years if she did not change attitude.</p><p>            “Zabini, Blaise!”</p><p>With his head held high and a dashing smile, Blaise made his way to the stool.</p><p>            <em>“Ah! Seventh child is here! You are the easiest amongst your friends. Less just take out Slytherin and Ravenclaw from the start. While you would make a great Snake or Raven, with the way things are not, they will not accept you for who you are. You have tremendous courage and bravery to proclaim yourself bi-sexual in a society so firmly patriarchal. You are proud of who you are and are unafraid to stand up for what you believe, even if it means you must stand alone. Yet, despite all of this, you belong elsewhere. Your bubbly personality and desire to help others are your strongest qualities. You do your best not to discriminate others for their differences and never hide your true self. Loyal, Brave and True. Helga would have loved you the best. I know where you belong…”</em></p><p>“… better be… Hufflepuff!”</p><p>At last, the last student of this year’s promotion was sorted to the cheer and applause of his friends and new House. Blaise sat down next to Ron and smiled brightly at the Hannah and Susan. The girls had spent the entire ride up to the castle talking about the group and now they had two of them in their House. This was so exciting! Blaise and Ron were the most outgoing of the bunch and were so much fun.</p><p>After a couple words of non-sense from the Headmaster, the food appeared and the students began to eat. Throughout the four Houses, people asked questions after questions about the seven children, and more specifically, Harry Potter. They were politely and firmly told that now was not the right time, they were all very tired and would be more inclined to answer a FEW questions the next day. Some took the hint; others did not. Overall, it was a nice Opening Feast.</p><p>Once dessert had been served, it was time to leave for their Common Rooms. The Headmaster stood up and proceeded to inform the students of their new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Gilderoy Lockhart (much to the disgust of the male students), about the Forbidden Forest, about the List of Banned Objects (it got longer this year to incorporate all of the Twin’s creations) and about the Quidditch try outs. The Prefects were given the order to accompany their new House members to their Common Rooms and the students were bidden goodnight.</p><p>Harry followed the fifth year Prefect to the Gryffindor Tower alongside Neville and a few of his new housemates. Emmaline Vance and Rebecca Jones had spent the entire Welcoming Feast making doe eyes at him and flirt with him; which only served to creep out the rest of the House. No eleven-year-old girl should be making sexual innuendo like that. Thankfully, Melusine Champoux, a French immigrant muggleborn, and Fiona O’Shea had simply asked him general questions. Jackson Melbourne and Andrew Bell were nice enough; they did ask questions, but not anymore than any other typical eleven year old would. Colin Creevy on the other hand… That boy needed to learn not to take pictures of people without their consent. Thankfully, Neville had managed to convince the boy into giving him a shot at showing his skills with a camera later on in the week. If he was good enough, he might just be their official photographer; thereby, launching his career.</p><p>Harry would swear upon his flames that the boy might be a bit of a mist. Upon being told of this, once in a lifetime, opportunity, the boy’s eyes grew wide with sparkles flickering in them with hearts and rainbows shooting up in the background. If his over-abounded joy and excitement was not enough to creep Harry and Neville out, his obsessive worship of them would do the trick. To think they would have to share a dorm with him for the next seven years… (Insert shiver down the spine.)</p><p>Coming to a portrait of a fat lady in a white toga and a grape vine in her hair, the prefect turned to the first years and told them snappishly the password: Ilverness. The female prefect began asking her male counterpart to stop being rude to the new kids, but he just ordered her to shut up or he would shut her up himself. That did not sit well with either Harry or Neville; because, while raised in the Varia, they had been raised to never disrespect women.</p><p>While the Varia was not known for its kindness or gentleness, it was an unwritten rule that you did not raise your hand on a woman. Most women were part of House Keeping in the Varia; they took care of everything that did not require fighting and weapons. They were the backbone of the organisation and anyone found to disrespect them or use violence against them were met with the business end of Xanxus’s X-Guns. As such, neither of the two boys were going to tolerate this shitty fucker bullying the nice girl who had been anything short of saintly to their never-ending stream of questions.</p><p>Before Jonathan Miles could do or say anything, he received a well-placed kick to the crotch, a jab at his throat and a knee to his nose. On the floor, gasping for air and in a world of pain, the fifteen year old was hovered by two first years who had pulled knives from who knows where. They made sure to tell him exactly what would happen if they ever so much as hear a rumor of a threat made by him to anyone else. The teenager promptly pissed himself.</p><p>            “Now, ladies and gents! I hope I don’t need to tell you that what just happen is to stay between us, right? I anyone were to ask as to Mr. Miles’s injuries, I’m sure we can all agree that he tripped over his own two feet, right? It would be in everyone’s best interest, right? Especially, as no one would want a boy who thinks it’s okay to make threats to a girl, right?” asked Harry as he turned to everyone else with a pointed look.</p><p>Every first year, fearfully agreed on the spot. Vanessa Timbleton wanted to protest and scold the boys, but Jonathan Miles was known in Gryffindor for being a misogynistic pig and rumors went abound that he had nearly beaten that poor Slytherin girl last year. Only his mates vehement claims that he had been with them had cleared him, but everyone knew those three bastards had lied. Even Professor McGonagall believed he had been responsible. He had only gotten his badge from Professor Dumbledore because his parents had offered money for his political campaign.</p><p>            “Of course, Jonathan tripped over his own feet! What else could it possibly be? Two firsties? Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be if the whole school were to think that? Why, his reputation would be ruined! Who would ever accept a bloke in the Auror Training Program who got his arse handed to them by twelve year olds? Right, kids?” agreed the female prefect as she looked at her charges.</p><p>Seeing as the girl in charge was going with it, they just agreed. They did not want to be on the bad side of two kids who just kicked the living day light out of a fifteen year old. They followed the two boys and the nice prefect in the Common Room in silence and waited for further instructions.</p><p>After a few rules and the promise of leading the first years to the Great Hall in the morning, the children were led to their dorms. Without much thought or care, Harry and Neville changed and went to bed. The other boys were smart enough not to disturb them. As for Jonathan Miles, he spent the rest of the night on the floor in front of the entrance, as the Fat Lady refused to let him in. No amount of bitching or threats would help him. He knew Professor McGonagall would not help him; she hated him (with a good reason).</p><p>In another dimension, seven people were making their way towards a portal that would bring them to their missing children.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>